Love obviously
by Ariel Alatriste
Summary: El amor nunca es sencillo, menos cuando no sabes que estás enamorado...o finges no saberlo; lo malo (o bueno) es que TODOS a tu alrededor ya lo han notado. Destiel principalmente, parejas raras...muy raras. Entra bajo tu propio riesgo.
1. Chapter 1

**1.- Cómo tener un buen día**

Esa mañana había empezado con el pie izquierdo…y también con la mano, vamos, que Castiel era zurdo, pero creo que me entendieron.

Después de quemarse la lengua con el café, salió corriendo de casa y cómo no, se tropezó en la esquina porque, a causa de las prisas, no se amarró bien el zapato y una cosa llevó a la otra.

El autobús pasó frente a sus preciosos ojitos azules, ahora tendría que esperar veinte minutos para que pasara el siguiente camión y ya iba muy tarde, definitivamente ese no era su día.

Por fin llegó el transporte, se subió a trompicones y para variar el maldito camión no iba lleno, sino lo que le sigue; Castiel se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, sintiendo cómo el idiota a su derecha lo golpeaba con la mochila cada dos por tres, mientras la señora gorda de su izquierda le pega toda su humanidad.

Hoy es su primer día como residente en el hospital, él nunca ha sido bueno para las primeras veces, y ya que estamos podemos ponernos a enumerar: cuando dio su primer beso estaba tan nervioso que se vomitó, sí, en la cara de la pobre chica; cuando se subió por primera vez a la montaña rusa se vomitó…cuando el juego estaba de cabeza; la primera vez que sus padres lo llevaron a Disneylandia le dio diarrea; el primer día de clases en la preparatoria se tiró un gas al presentarse; y la primera vez que tuvo sexo…no se vomitó, no le dio diarrea ni se tiró un pedo, sólo se vino a los dos segundos.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en el transporte colectivo con esa gorda sabrosa restregándole las carnes, no le desagradaba la gente con sobrepeso, en realidad no le desagradaba la gente en general, era sólo que nunca tenía experiencias agradables con los otros seres humanos y por eso pasaba de ellos.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca, 6:45, entraba a las 7:30 y el chofer parecía no tener prisa alguna por completar el recorrido, Cas trató de respirar hondo, malísima idea en un camión repleto de gente variopinta, el olor que le llegó lo hizo marearse, recargándose un poco en la gordita que lo miró entre ofendida y halagada.

- Disculpe- murmuró Castiel, sonrojándose.

- No se preocupe- le respondió la doña.

Ahora quiso poner la mente en blanco para relajarse, otra mala idea, en situaciones de estrés le daba por recordar cosas desagradables, como que su médico responsable era nada más y nada menos que el doctor Nicholas, a quien apodaban Lucifer y por buenas causas, el tipo era un prepotente (por no decir mamón hijo de perra) que trataba a las enfermeras como sus gatas y a los residentes como perros.

Eso sí, el querido Lucifer sabía más cosas que un libro de anatomía, era el mejor internista de todo el hospital y probablemente de la ciudad y el área limítrofe (joder, tenía que dejar de ver Phineas y Ferb).

También recordó a su familia, no sin sentir un ligero pinchazo en el pecho, mamá y papá eran buenas personas, ciudadanos respetables que pagaban impuestos a tiempo, y también estaba su hermano Michael que…bueno, era perfecto en todo aspecto.

La señora Novak (Lilly) era una mujer agradable, de buenas maneras y sonrisa fácil, había conocido a el señor Novak (Peter) en la flor de su juventud, sólo digamos que Peter tenía lo suyo y Lilly se enamoró como loca de él, dio el sí a los cuatro meses de noviazgo y se fueron a casar a las Vegas donde concibieron a Michael.

Michael, 1.88, 72 kilos, piel blanca e impecable, ojos celestes, rubio como la margarina sin sal y no hidrogenada, católico ferviente como le habían educado sus buenos padres, nada de sexo antes del matrimonio, ni una gota de alcohol, ni un mísero tabaco; en pocas palabras, el Ken judeocristiano que toda Barbie de iglesia esperaba, y era su hermano.

No me malentiendan, Castiel adoraba con locura a Michael, pero era difícil tener un hermano perfecto cuando él era tan…no-adecuado; porque venga, ser el primer homosexual (al menos descolsetado) de una familia católica de abolengo no era sencillo, de hecho no era nada sencillo, en realidad era una mierda.

Al enterarse de que a su nene no le gustaban las nenas sino los nenes, la pobre Lilly sufrió un desmayo, al volver en sí se deshizo en lágrimas, dándose golpes de pecho y preguntándole a Dios-padre-misericordioso en qué le había fallado para que la castigara con un hijo maricón, se sintió culpable por haber dejado que su pequeño Cas escuchara Queen, ese Freddy Mercury era jotito y todo mundo lo sabía, por supuesto que Castiel siguió ese mal ejemplo; tal vez no debió permitirle ver (y coleccionar) todas las películas de Leonardo DiCaprio, aunque a ella también le gustaba ver al guapísimo Leo enseñar las nalguitas de vez en cuando.

Peter, por su parte, pensó que podría arreglar las cosas a la antigua, así que le dio dos cachetadas bien dadas a su retoño y le dijo que se dejara de joterías, consiguiendo así que Castiel decidiera salir de su casa y no regresar nunca.

Su hermano lo apoyó tanto como pudo, porque Michael era más bueno que el pan de orégano parmesano del subway, le ayudó a conseguir departamento y a mudarse.

Castiel tenía la herencia de la abuela Martha, una mujer medio loca que le leía cuentos y siempre olía a meados de gato, y con eso se las arregló para pagar la universidad y subsistir.

El camión frenó abruptamente, provocando que la frondosa mujer de la izquierda restregara sus encantos sobre Cas, quien perdió el equilibro y golpeó al tipo de la derecha al tratar de no acabar en el suelo.

- Fíjate- dijo el imbécil.

Castiel apretó los labios, recordándose que no era buena idea decirle al tipo ese todo lo que pensaba, no querría iniciar una pelea en un lugar tan estrecho, la integridad de las bellas curvas de la mujer de la izquierda estaría en juego.

Miró su reloj, 7:15, estaba muerto, más que muerto.

Pero como si fuera un milagro del señor, porque sépase que Cas era católico creyente que asistía a misa los domingos en la noche, el chofer aceleró y llegaron al hospital donde mucha gente comenzó a descender, Castiel respiró hondo el aire fresco de la libertad, pero de nuevo vio el reloj 7:25, era hora de correr.

Esquivando ancianitos, guardias de seguridad y señoras embarazadas, Castiel Novak se abrió paso a través de los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la maquinita esa que marcaba las tarjetas con la hora de llegada, corrió y corrió hasta que tuvo su tarjeta en mano, la metió en la máquina y con un sonoro clic estuvo salvado, o al menos eso creyó.

- ¿Qué mierda?- gruñó Cas.

La maldita máquina tirana le había marcado 7:31, un minuto tarde, un mugroso minuto tarde, pero a Lucifer eso le importaría madres.

- Maldita dictadora- le dijo a la máquina infame.

Ni qué hacer, sólo apechugar y seguir adelante, así que fue al vestidor y buscó el locker que le tocaba, dejó su mochila siguió su camino, les habían dicho en esos "cursos inductivos" del posgrado, en los que en realidad sólo te recalcaban que te olvidaras de tu vida social (Cas no tenía y ni le interesaba), que debían ir vestidos formalmente, así que ahí estaba él de trajecito y corbata.

Se puso la bata antes de salir con el R1 bordado en rojo sobre su deltoide derecho, no quería que le llamaran la atención por no usar el atuendo completo, caminó hasta el ascensor de personal y sí, no funcionaba, él tenía que estar en el séptimo piso hacía cinco minutos.

De nuevo trató de resignarse, buscó la puerta que llevara a las escaleras, las cuales estaban muy mal iluminadas, tuvo que andar casi a tientas, por fin vio la puerta marcada con el número siete, subió emocionado los escalones que le faltaban y se tropezó, empujando la puerta y cayendo de bruces al suelo.

- Novak, qué bueno que se animó a acompañarnos-

¿Es que no iba a mejorar su día?, el doctor Nicholas lo miró como se miraría a la mierda que se te pega en el zapato, Castiel se levantó enseguida, sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él.

- Disculpe, doctor- respondió Castiel, sonrojándose – no volverá a pasar-

- Claro que no, porque la próxima vez que llegue tarde lo enviaré de regreso a su casa, ¿queda claro?-

- Sí, doctor-

- Bien, como estaba explicando antes de que Novak me interrumpiera…-

No pudo concentrarse en las palabras de Lucifer, le dolía demasiado el golpe que se había dado al caerse, tal vez debería pedir alguna pastilla, se tocó el costado dolorido y trató de contar elefantes para ver si así se le iba la molestia.

- ¡Novak!- vociferó Lucifer.

- Dígame, doctor-

- No ha contestado lo que le pregunté-

- Ah- mierda, ni siquiera sabía la pregunta – pues este…-

- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene si no pone atención?-

- Lo siento-

- Deje de balbucear idioteces, Novak, y preste atención-

Siguió las explicaciones del doctor lo mejor que pudo, aún le dolía el costado y la verdad estaba algo molesto, su día estaba de mal en peor.

Lucifer los mandó a estudiar algunos expedientes, Castiel suspiró de alivio, estaba a punto de marcharse a la residencia médica y tal vez dormirse un rato cuando sintió la mano sobre su hombro.

- No tan rápido, Novak-

Había algo en la manera en que el doctor Nicholas decía su apellido que lo hacía temblar.

- ¿Doctor?-

- Quiero que haga algunos encargos antes de irse a trabajar-

Así fue como Castiel terminó de mandadero de las enfermeras, nunca se hubiera imaginado que esas buenas mujeres tuvieran tantos pendientes en un día, de ahora en adelante tendría que apreciarlas más.

Las tres enfermeras (Ellen, Jo y Anna) le explicaron que había dos ausencias en el personal, por eso tenían trabajo extra, Ellen, que era la más experimentada, podía encargarse del trabajo de dos enfermeras, entre Jo y Anna se las apañarían para cubrir el resto.

- Pero a veces llegan indicaciones nuevas- le explicó Ellen – los doctores quieren hacer más estudios, usted sabe, y como estaremos muy atareadas le encargo que se ocupe de los pendientes-

No supo cuantas muestras de sangre tomó ese día, pero al menos hizo unos seis viajes al laboratorio, también tuvo que tomar muestras de orina y de heces, eso último siempre le daba un asco horrible; además instaló una sonda de alimentación (con apoyo de Ellen, para qué mentir) y retiró un catéter central.

Ver ese lado de la vida en el hospital le resultó fascinante pero agotador, pues todo médico que se precie de serlo debía saber hacer esos procedimientos, y claro que sabían, podías preguntarle a cualquier estudiante mocoso de medicina y te podían decir de pe a pá la manera de instalar una sonda, al menos en teoría, pero en práctica siempre le cargaban el paquetito a las enfermeras.

Sólo quería que terminara la jornada para ir a su departamento, comer un cereal, tirarse en la cama y ver alguna de DiCaprio para masturbarse con esa preciosa cara.

- Doctor- le llamó Anna – hay que ir por un paciente a gastroenterología, sólo tiene que recibir los papeles y traerlo para acá, nosotras nos encargamos del resto para que se vaya a casa-

- Yo voy, no se preocupe-

Salió muy confiado de medicina interna, casi feliz, sólo iría por el paciente y Leonardo lo esperaba en casa interpretando a Romeo, pero oh no, conocía ese hospital como la palma de su mano, o al menos así era hasta que recordó que jamás había pisado gastroenterología, Leo tendría que esperar.

Comenzó a dar vueltas como estúpido, le avergonzaba preguntarle a sus compañeros o a algún doctor, ya imaginaba sus muecas de desprecio y el tonito tan mamón con el que le contestarían, no gracias, prefería pasar toda la tarde buscando antes que aguantar esas caras.

Entonces escuchó un extraño zumbido, ¿le estaría bajando la glucosa o qué rayos?, de pronto se dio cuenta de que el zumbido no era zumbido, era una canción, de esas ruidosas con mucha guitarra eléctrica, volteó a su derecha para encontrarse con un muchacho de algunos 20 años, vestía el uniforme gris de los conserjes, estaba trapeando, moviéndose al ritmo de alguna canción.

Cas se acercó un poco más, el muchacho llevaba puestos los audífonos, Castiel trató de reconocer la melodía, tal vez de Led Zeppelin, no podría asegurarlo; entonces su cerebro reaccionó, podía preguntarle al conserje, él debía conocer cada cochina esquina del hospital.

- Buenas tardes, doctor- le saludó el chico.

Eso era algo nuevo.

- Buenas tardes- correspondió Cas.

El muchacho se detuvo, lo miró como si hubiera descubierto el hilo negro o algo así, tal vez también era algo nuevo para él recibir un saludo en ese lugar.

- Hm, disculpa, quería saber…- comenzó Castiel, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso.

Los ojos que lo miraban eran verdes con vetas marrones y ámbar, eran ojos preciosos, de hecho todo el muchacho era precioso, tenía unos labios carnositos y rasgos atractivos, la nariz recta, el cuerpo trabajado aunque no en exceso.

- Yo…- siguió Castiel – eh, tengo que ir al departamento de gastroenterología y…es vergonzoso, pero estoy perdido-

- Es en el siguiente pasillo, al fondo a la izquierda en la segunda puerta, no te perderás-

- Me llamo Castiel- dijo, sonriendo como estúpido – soy residente aquí, te lo agradezco…-

- Dean- correspondió el muchacho – yo soy, bueno, conserje-

- Entonces nos estaremos viendo- agregó Castiel – adiós y gracias de nuevo-

- Por nada-

Se alejó con la sonrisa en los labios, Dean le había dado indicaciones correctas, el paciente era un viejecito ingresado por sangrado de tubo digestivo, Cas pensó en pedir el expediente más tarde.

Llevó al adorable anciano a medicina interna II, donde las tres enfermeras disfrutaban de un merecido descanso en la estación de enfermería.

- Doctor, pensé que ya se había ido- dijo Jo, levantándose del asiento - ¿qué pasó?-

- Un contratiempo, nada grave- respondió Castiel – y quería decirles, nada de doctor, mi nombre es Castiel, o Cas si prefieren-

- Ay, doctor- sonrió Anna - ¿cómo cree que vamos a hablarle de tú?-

- Creo que no es muy difícil, ¿no crees, Anna?-

- Pues no es tan difícil, Castiel- respondió Anna, sonriendo.

- Llevaré al señor James a su habitación- dijo Joanna – nos vemos mañana, Castiel-

- Hasta mañana, Jo- dijo Cas, viendo como la rubia se alejaba por el pasillo.

- Entonces dime Ellen, criatura- siguió Ellen – vete de una vez-

- Te tomaré la palabra, Ellen- contestó Cas, bostezando – nos veremos mañana-

- Adiós, Castiel-

Fue a marcar su tarjeta en la máquina tirana, ya eran las tres de la tarde, el turno había acabado hacía media hora, Cas se preguntó cuánto más tendrían que pasar esas pobres mujeres trabajando.

Estaba cansadísimo, por fortuna alcanzó un sitio en el autobús y pudo dormir un poco en el trayecto a casa, no se sentía tan agotado desde sus días como practicante en la facultad, y eso que aún no le tocaban los turnos de 48 horas, había perdido resistencia a causa del año de espera para poder presentar para la residencia.

Al llegar a casa fue directo a la ducha, después se puso la pijama, ¿qué demonios importaba que fueran las cinco de la tarde?, él necesitaba descanso; su teléfono marcaba dos mensajes, los escuchó con poco interés, sólo era su madre preguntándole cómo estaba, Cas sabía que debajo de toda la preocupación la verdadera pregunta era: ¿sigues siendo maricón?, pues sí mamá, me siguen gustando las pollas y hace mucho que no me como una, ¿qué tal?

De hecho hace tiempo que nadie se lo follaba como se merecía, de hecho nunca nadie se lo había cogido como se merecía; sus experiencias en el ámbito sexual eran escasas, prácticamente nulas, no contaba la vez que se había corrido en dos segundos, ni tampoco la vez que se lió con un tipo en un cine y el muy idiota intentó metérsela por el ombligo (hay que ver lo ignorante que es la gente).

Tampoco se había enamorado, estaba Meg pero no contaba, ay la pobre Meg, Cas se había corrido en su cara cuando ella intentaba hacerle un fellatio, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera fue por Meg, la culpa la tuvo ese poster del Señor de los Anillos que la muchacha tenía en su cuarto, Castiel aún seguía haciéndose pajas imaginándose la cara de Orlando Bloom como Legolas, su debilidad eran los rubios aunque fueran artificiales.

Pero ya lo había dicho alguien más sabio que él, no sólo de chaquetas vive el hombre, y aunque a Castiel no le molestaba para nada cascársela pensando en Leo DiCaprio, Chris Hemsworth o más recientemente con el buenote de Michael Fassbender, comenzaba a sentirse un poco frustrado.

Hoy no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de masturbarse, sin embargo había sido un buen día, a pesar que pintaba para ser de los peores; de repente recordó la cara del chico, del conserje, Dean, con sus ojos enormes y verdes y marrones y ambarinos, ojos preciosos.

- Si pudiera tirarme a cualquier persona del universo, sería a ese chico- murmuró Cas, acurrucándose en la cama.

Se durmió pensando en esos ojitos y el rubio cabello de Dean, y cómo ese simple conserje le había hecho el día.

* * *

**Algunas notas:**

**El propósito de este fic, además de entretener, es realizar un extraño experimento en el que trato de crear algo gracioso, cruel y medio romántico, y sí, sé que es algo loco, y sí, sé que probablemente no logre mi cometido.**

**Espero que les haya agradado la lectura, si tienen algún comentario será perfectamente bien recibido.**

**Y eso es todo, creo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.- Enamorarse o no enamorarse…**

El reloj sonó a las 5:00, como todas las mañanas de la semana laboral, a veces también los fines de semana, todo dependía de cómo estuviera de dinero la familia Winchester.

Dean casi se arrastró fuera de la cama, siempre odiaría levantarse temprano, no importaban los discursos de Sammy de lo bueno que era madrugar, una buena noche de sueño concluía a las diez de la mañana con hot cakes y mucho tocino frito.

Pero ese no era el caso, así que dejó de soñar y se duchó con agua bien caliente, uno de sus pocos gustos mañaneros, se vistió el uniforme de prisa y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Él tenía que trabajar porque Sammy quería ir a la Universidad y eso no era nada barato, además estaba Adam y…bueno, muchísimas cosas.

Desayunó rápido y fue a levantar a Adam y Sam.

- ¡No quiero!- gruñó Adam, acurrucándose entre las sábanas – otro ratito-

- No voy a tener la misma discusión contigo todas las mañanas, Adam- respondió Dean – tienes que estar listo en diez minutos o no desayunas, ¿oíste?-

No esperaba la respuesta, Adam estaría a tiempo; con Sammy no había problema.

- ¿Papá?- llamó Dean, tocando la puerta de la habitación – papá, te dejé el desayuno-

- Gracias, hijo- respondió John Winchester, aún sin abrir la puerta – iré más tarde-

- Sí, me voy a trabajar-

Al menos el camión a esa hora no estaba tan lleno, ocupó un asiento en silencio y se puso los audífonos, llenándose los oídos de la fantástica música de AC/DC, la marcha del autobús era tan lenta que lo arrullaba.

Sí, él tenía que trabajar por sus hermanos, porque su padre alcohólico no aportaba mucho que digamos, lo único que había llevado a la casa fue otra boca qué alimentar, como si entre Dean y Sam no fuera suficiente problema.

Su madre había muerto cuando Sam era bebé, él también era un niño cuando Mary Winchester murió, sin embargo tuvo qué comenzar a cuidar de su hermano pequeño, John no era muy útil, pasaba más tiempo lamentándose por la muerte de Mary que cuidando de ellos, Dean no se lo reprochaba, sabía que su viejo hacía lo que podía y estaba agradecido con él, adoraba a ese hombre sin importar nada.

Pero hubo una cosa que Dean por poco no le perdona, porque para él y Sam era común que papá desapareciera por semanas, para regresar después con los bolsillos llenos de billetes apestosos a alcohol y grasa, pero nunca se imaginaron que papá se había enredado con una mujer, y de ese "desliz" había nacido Adam.

La madre de Adam cayó enferma de algo que Dean no quiso saber, después de un año de tratamientos y agonía la mujer murió, dejando a Adam huérfano, bueno, casi huérfano, porque John, a pesar de su evidente incompetencia para criar a sus hijos, se decía un hombre de familia, así que movió cielo, mar y tierra para quedarse con la custodia de Adam, cosa que no fue muy difícil porque el pobre chiquillo no tenía a nadie en el mundo.

Vivían los cuatro juntos desde hacía dos años, John, Sammy, Adam y Dean; aunque Dean no aparecía mucho en el nuevo cuadro familiar, porque en cuanto Dean terminó la escuela papá ordenó que debía trabajar, y Dean siempre obedecía las órdenes de John, aunque no le gustaran del todo.

Dean, tú no tienes cabeza para el estudio, no eres como Sammy, tú no entiendes de esas cosas, hijo, tú eres como yo, Dean, tú te vas a arreglar bien con lo que yo te enseñe, hijo, en unos años serás un experto y me ayudarás en el taller, lo que tienes que hacer es trabajar para ayudar a tus hermanos…

Sí, Dean el idiota, Dean que sólo sirve para conducir el impala y arreglarlo, Dean que, cuando se fastidia de hacerse cargo, se pierde el fin de semana y se acuesta con cualquier mujer que se le antoje, porque lo ha descubierto hace tiempo, es guapo, más que los otros muchachos de su edad y puede tener a quien quiera en la cama, aunque el placer sea momentáneo.

Tenía que ser justo, su padre estaba tratando de cambiar, él y Bobby estaban dejando de beber poco a poco, todavía insistían en hacerse chistes de borrachos, como aquella vez que Bobby le preguntó a su padre cómo hacía para traer muertas a todas sus mujeres, John le contestó que no tenía qué envidiarle nada, porque él también tenía a su esposa muerta de amor…prácticamente, porque ambos eran viudos; esa noche los dos se pusieron más borrachos que una cuba, y después de ese día no tomaban nada, o casi nada.

Dean amaba a Sam y a Adam y a John, los amaba muchísimo, aunque eso significara hacerse a un lado, porque ahora John estaba intentando con Adam lo que nunca hizo con ellos, lo llevaba a partidos de béisbol y al cine a ver esas películas ñoñas de Disney, Sammy aún podía colarse a esos paseos pero cuando Dean iba…era como si algo estuviera mal, aunque nadie lo dijera él se daba cuenta, sabía que no encajaba en la función de las dos de la tarde en el cine, que todos los padres de familia lo veían con el rabillo del ojo en los juegos de fútbol de Adam, él no formaba parte de esa familia hacía tiempo.

Bajó del autobús y caminó al hospital, en cielo se estaba aclarando apenas, saludó al guardia de seguridad y fue a marcar su tarjeta, 6:55, casi sonrió de satisfacción, ese premio de puntualidad era suyo, pasó por los vestidores para guardar su mochila.

Fue a buscar su "material de trabajo" y la jornada comenzó oficialmente, aunque primero haría una visita especial, se encaminó a los ascensores, el de personal no funcionaba como de costumbre así que utilizó el "exclusivo pacientes", era más grande para que cupieran las camillas y todo eso; pulsó el botón marcado con el número 7.

Medicina interna era uno de sus lugares favoritos en el hospital, había todo tipo de gente con diferentes enfermedades, a veces platicaba con los pacientes mientras hacía la limpieza, le agradaba escuchar sus historias, pero el motivo por el cual iba ahí hoy era otro, tenía nombre y apellido y una bonita cabellera pelirroja.

- Anna, buenos días- saludó Dean, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

- Hola, Dean- correspondió la enfermera.

Se había liado con Anna un par de veces, nada serio, aunque de unos meses para acá la enfermera no le prestaba tanta atención como de costumbre, Dean descubrió que salía con alguien aunque aún no sabía con quién, tampoco era que le gustara mucho Anna, pero pues…

- ¿Estás libre hoy?- preguntó Dean, recargándose en la barra de la estación de enfermería, Anna estaba revisando hojas, apuntando aquí y allá.

- Sabes que no- respondió Anna, sonriendo – déjalo ya, Dean-

- Nos la pasamos bien…- insistió el Winchester.

- Sí, muy bien, pero dejémoslo como está- contestó la pelirroja - ¿o te enamoraste de mí?-

- Eso quisieras, preciosa- siguió Dean, sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¿Perdiendo el tiempo tan temprano?- gruñó Ellen, acercándose a Dean.

- Buenos días también para ti, Ellen- le respondió el muchacho – ¿por qué estás de mal humor?-

- Falta personal de nuevo- contestó Ellen, bufando - ¿cómo están todos en casa?, ¿y tu padre?-

A veces Dean creía que Ellen estaba interesada en John, aunque a veces también pensaba que tenía algo con Bobby, los tres adultos se conocían de años, Ellen lo había cuidado cuando pequeño en muchas ocasiones.

- Sammy y Adam deben estar saliendo para la escuela, los dejé desayunando, papá está bien-

- Qué bueno, ¿todo bien con Adam?-

- Los berrinches usuales pero se porta bien- al hablar sobre sus hermanos, Dean no podía evitar sonreír – dice que quiere un cachorro para su cumpleaños, tal vez se lo regale-

- Qué hermano tan espléndido- comentó Jo, sonriendo.

- ¿Verdad que sí?, esos chicos son afortunados de tenerme- siguió el Winchester – soy el mejor hermano que pudieran pedir-

- Modesto como de costumbre- continuó Joanna.

- Tú me conoces, Jo- dijo Dean – y podrías conocerme mejor, ¿planes para esta noche?-

- Sí tiene- bufó Ellen, torciendo el gesto – y es lunes, jovencito, no deberías tratar de ligar cuando mañana tienes trabajo-

- Pensaba regresártela temprano, Ellen, no te enojes, jamás le haría daño a tu preciosa hija-

- Para ya, Dean – pidió Jo, aunque sonriendo – tenemos muchísimo trabajo, esos patanes volvieron a faltar-

- Seguro tuvieron un fin de semana excelente- comentó Dean.

Un tropel de doctores bien vestiditos y con batas blancas se acercaba por el pasillo, y liderando la marcha estaba ese tipo odioso, Dean rodó los ojos de fastidio, vio cómo las tres enfermeras se ponían tensas, el doctor Nicholas (o Lucifer, como prefieran) se acercó a la estación con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Ya mandaron los análisis que pedí?- ladró el tipo.

- Acabamos de terminar de tomar signos, doctor- comentó Anna – falta personal y…-

- A mí me importa una mierda si falta personal o no, señorita, lo que pedí es de carácter urgente, ¿por qué no dejan de perder el tiempo y siguen las indicaciones?, para eso se les paga- bufó Lucifer, al tiempo que dejaba un montón de papeles sobre la barra – quiero esto para hoy, ¿entendieron?, HOY-

- Sí, doctor- respondió Ellen, tomando los papeles – ¿necesita algo más?-

- Sí, voy a dejar algunas indicaciones, páseme los siguientes expedientes para…- Lucifer miró a Dean, hizo un gesto de asco - ¿y tú qué haces aquí, Winchester?, ¿no tienes un inodoro qué destapar?-

- Eso depende, doctor- respondió Dean, sonriendo - ¿ha ido a cagar últimamente?-

- Cuida tu lengua, Winchester-

- Me temo que no es posible, doctor, me gusta meterla entre las piernas de las mujeres bonitas y según sé, eso está considerado como práctica de riesgo-

Ellen le lanzó una mirada asesina, Anna estaba más roja que un tomate y Jo apenas pudo aguantarse la risa, Lucifer le dedicó una sonrisa peligrosa.

- La única razón por la que sigues aquí es por Sam- dijo Nicholas - ¿lo entiendes?, en cuanto me asegure que Sammy va a la Universidad que ha elegido, tú estás fuera, Winchester-

- Lo sé-

- Entonces deja de molestar y lárgate a fregar pisos de una vez-

Dean contuvo sus palabras esta vez, se marchó sin decir nada, sintiendo cómo el estómago le ardía de coraje.

El doctor Nicholas era un ciudadano bastante respetado en la comunidad, tenía una hermosa esposa, un hijo pequeño y una casa amplia y de jardín impecable, además, junto con otros ricachones sin qué hacer, manejaba una especie de centro comunitario donde Sammy se había inscrito a clases de piano.

El talento de Sammy en lo musical era poco, pero Nicholas había hablado con él, descubriendo su dedicación al estudio y la gran inteligencia que poseía, estaba entusiasmadísimo con ese hallazgo, una joya entre tanto idiota mediocre, tenía que ayudar a Sam sí o sí, por eso se entrevistó con John Winchester, hablándole maravillas de ese hijo suyo.

- Sammy podría ir a la Universidad que eligiera, sólo si me dejara…-

- No- respondió John, gruñendo – no aceptaré caridad de nadie, si Sam quiere ir a la Universidad lo hará, pero nosotros nos encargaremos de los gastos-

Por más que Nicholas quiso explicarle que no era caridad, John no entendió razones, haciéndolo perder los estribos, no podía permitir que alguien tan valioso como Sam se quedara estancado en ese maldito pueblo.

Entonces se fijó en Dean, el hermano mayor, se acercó a él intentando convencerlo de hablar con su padre pero se equivocó, si John era terco Dean era peor.

- Es una gran oportunidad para tu hermano- le insistió Nick - ¿por qué no me dejan ayudarlo?-

- Si mi padre dijo que no, entonces la respuesta es no- siguió Dean – tenemos un fondo para los estudios de Sammy, yo trabajo para inflar poco a poco ese fondo pero…-

Y ahí estaba la respuesta, Dean tenía un empleo de medio tiempo en una cafetería, seguro que no ganaba mucho, así que le propuso trabajar en el hospital, siempre sacando a relucir que era por el bien de Sammy, no le sorprendió que Dean aceptara enseguida, por lo visto su hermano pequeño era su punto flaco.

Dean sabía que él sólo era una pieza en el plan de Nick, sabía que el único interés del doctor era Sam, que él era desechable, en cuanto Sam pusiera un pie en la Universidad lo echarían a patadas del hospital, pero no le importaba demasiado.

Por supuesto que Nick volvió a visitar a John, diciéndole que sólo abogaría por Sam para conseguirle aunque fuera media beca, además haría que sus "colegas", como insistía en llamar a su rebaño de idiotas, hicieran cartas de recomendación para Sammy.

John aceptó, aunque a regañadientes, Sam estaba contento, y si Sam estaba feliz, Dean también lo estaba.

De vez en cuando el doctor Nicholas les enviaba entradas para eventos deportivos, invitaciones para las cenas que hacían en el centro comunitario y hasta les mandaba tartas o galletas, preparadas por las santas manos de su esposa Sarah, en navidad y acción de gracias; incluso había admitido a Adam en el equipo de fútbol infantil del centro, todo el mundo comentaba el espléndido mecenas que era el doctor, aunque Dean sabía que eran puras patadas de ahogado, si Nicholas quería ganarse la confianza de John Winchester debía probar sus tamaños, lo cual Dean veía difícil.

Pero ahora estaba trabajando, así que no había tiempo de pensar en nada que no fuera dejar el piso tan limpio que pudieras comer en él, aunque Dean nunca comería en el piso del hospital porque, bueno, es un hospital y muchas cosas asquerosas caen en ese suelo.

Hoy ni siquiera toma un rato para comer, se ocupa de limpiar los pasillos por donde los doctores pasan sin mirarlo siquiera, él está acostumbrado a saludar siempre, aún sabiendo que no obtendrá respuesta, después de todo, ¿quién es él para que esos alzados le dirijan la palabra?, sólo un conserje y ya.

Dean detesta a los médicos, le parecen personas engreídas e inútiles en muchos sentidos, él había sido testigo de los trabajos que le dejaban a sus amigos de enfermería, en su opinión, las enfermeras le salvaban el culo a esos idiotas todo el tiempo.

Gran parte de su aversión actual era culpa de Lucifer, pero recordaba detestar a los galenos desde niño, su pobre madre tenía que pedir disculpas a los médicos cuando llevaba a Dean a consulta, siempre terminaba dándole una patada al doctor cuando trataban de inyectarlo.

En definitiva, no le agradaban los médicos, no pudieron ayudar a la madre de Adam y se lavaban las manos con el alcoholismo de John, a quien le valía más hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no beber que visitar a un médico.

Estaba a nada de terminar el turno y no había nadie cerca, aprovechó para ponerse los audífonos, siguió trapeando el piso al ritmo de Whole Lotta Love, ese Page era un maldito genio, por el rabillo del ojo vio una bata blanca.

- Buenas tardes, doctor- saludó, esperando que el médico pasara de largo.

- Buenas tardes- le respondió el doctor.

Dean se detuvo al instante, se quedó mirando al médico, no le sonaba de nada, ¿sería nuevo?, era un hombre joven, tal vez rondando los 24, tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules, de un azul muy…azul.

- Hm, disculpa, quería saber…-

Sí, eran ojos bastante azules, los labios eran rosa pálido, la tez perlada y los ojos azules, muy azules, bastante azules, como dos zafiros o algo así, Dean jamás había visto un zafiro en su vida pero no se le ocurrió otra comparación apropiada, recordó ese diálogo de la princesa Botón de Oro sobre los ojos de Westley, "con los ojos color de mar embravecido"…

- Yo…eh, tengo que ir al departamento de gastroenterología y…es vergonzoso, pero estoy perdido-

- Es en el siguiente pasillo, al fondo a la izquierda en la segunda puerta, no te perderás- contestó, sin despegar la vista de aquellos ojos.

- Me llamo Castiel- dijo el doctor, sonriendo– soy residente aquí, te lo agradezco…-

- Dean- correspondió enseguida– yo soy, bueno, conserje-

- Entonces nos estaremos viendo- agregó Castiel – adiós y gracias de nuevo-

- Por nada-

Ok, eso fue inusual, un doctor que saludaba y que admitía que necesitaba ayuda, un doctor con ojos tan…en fin.

Su turno terminó, fue directo a la máquina para marcar salida, se dirigió a los vestidores y se cambió, su celular comenzó a vibrar.

"De: Papá

Mucho trabajo,

Haz la comida, por favor"

Dean repasó mentalmente lo que había en el refrigerador, estaba pensando qué prepararle a sus hermanos cuando llegó el camión.

Terminó preparando ensalada, sabía que Sammy no querría comer nada de "chatarra", como su hermano llamaba a toda la comida favorita de Dean, estaba poniendo la mesa cuando sus hermanos llegaron.

- ¿Cómo te fue, Dean?- preguntó Sammy - ¿y papá?-

- Tiene trabajo, vendrá tarde- explicó Dean – todo bien-

- Hoy Danny Payton se comió un gusano- comentó Adam, sonriendo.

- Eso no suena agradable- dijo Dean.

- Fue asqueroso- aseguró Adam – la maestra lo castigó-

- Una mujer muy sabia- siguió Dean – ahora ve a lavarte las manos o te saldrán gusanos en el estómago-

Adam hizo una mueca y corrió a lavarse al baño, Sam utilizó el fregadero de la cocina, de nuevo Sammy tenía esa cara de…

- No tenías que hacer la comida, Dean, yo pude haberlo hecho-

Sí, ahí iba de nuevo…

- Trabajas demasiado- continuó Sam – no deberías…-

- Está bien, Sam- contestó Dean – no me molesta hacer la comida-

- Yo sé que no, pero ese no es el punto-

- ¿Por qué no te sientas?, Adam no debe tardar-

Sam dejó el tema, aunque Dean sabía que volvería a mencionarlo, Adam regresó con las manos limpias y se sentó a la mesa, comieron tranquilamente, escuchando las historias de su hermano más pequeño.

Estaba lavando los platos cuando le llegó un mensaje, Dean lo leyó con una sonrisa.

- Saldré un rato- anunció, tomando su chaqueta – cuida de Adam-

Sammy rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada, su destino estaba sólo a unas cuadras de su casa, Lisa le dio la bienvenida con un beso tremendo.

- ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?- preguntó Lisa, sonriendo de medio lado.

- Claro-

Por supuesto que lo había visto, ¿cómo podría ignorar un _estoy-sola-en-casa_ de una chica como Lisa?, dejó que lo arrastrara al sillón, permitió que ella tomara el control un rato, y de pronto la puso debajo de él, le arrancó la ropa y la besó por todos lados, divirtiéndose con los gemiditos que se le escapaban.

Sacó la tira de condones que siempre guardaba en la bolsa de la chaqueta y tomó uno, ahora dejó que Lisa lo desvistiera y empezó la función, entró en ella tan fuerte que la pobre gritó, Dean se recordó que no era educado reírse.

Se lo hizo un par de veces hasta quedar satisfecho, Lisa tenía una sonrisa en los labios que lo decía todo.

- Tengo que irme, preciosa- dijo Dean, apartando a Lisa – mañana trabajo-

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?-

Oh no, eso ya era terreno peligroso, Dean sonrió amablemente, le gustaba Lisa pero no tanto como para tener algo serio con ella, estaba bien para follar, no para enamorarse.

- En serio no puedo, pero te llamo, ¿ok?-

- Ok-

No pensaba llamarle en al menos una semana, Dean no quería amor, o al menos era lo que se repetía cuando se topaba con una guapa morena que comenzara a gustarle más de la cuenta.

El placer estaba bien, tomaba lo que quería cuando quería, pero de ahí a enamorarse… ¿y para qué?, lo único que conseguías era que te rompieran el corazón, como prueba tenía a sus tres adultos favoritos: Bobby, Ellen y su padre; los tres viudos, papá de hecho viudo dos veces, los tres solteros, los tres medio amargos (en el caso de Bobby, muy amargo).

No, el amor y Dean Winchester jamás serían compatibles, ni siquiera se veían bien en una oración, pero últimamente le había dado por pensar, ¿qué pasaría con él cuando Sammy se fuera a la Universidad?, cuando Adam entrara a la secundaria y quisiera portarse como un pequeño patán (como todos a esa edad), cuando no tuviera nada más qué hacer que trabajar con su padre en el taller…

Hablando de su padre, ya estaba en casa cuando volvió, lo encontró frente al televisor con una coca-cola en la mano, viendo la repetición del partido de los 49's.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó John, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

- Salí con Lisa- respondió Dean, bostezando – me daré un baño y luego directo a la cama, ¿necesitas algo?-

- Son las 8:30, Dean-

- Lo sé, pero tengo sueño, estoy muy cansado-

- Está bien, hijo, vete a dormir-

- Hasta mañana-

Sí, la verdad estaba molido, fue a darse una rápida ducha y se vistió la pijama, leyó un poco antes de dormir, Sam no era el único en la familia que disfrutaba un buen libro, Dean pasó las páginas de su gastadísimo ejemplar de _En el camino_, era y siempre sería su libro favorito, se imaginaba tomando el impala de su padre y haciendo un viaje de carretera lleno de sexo, alcohol y buena música, por supuesto que se identificaba con el loco de Dean Moriarty.

- ¿Dean?- era Adam.

Su hermanito corrió hacia él, dejándose caer en la cama, traía puesta su pijama favorita de Iron man.

- ¿Qué pasa, Adam?-

- Tengo miedo…-

- Adam…-

- Por favor, ¿puedo dormir contigo?, Sam se tira gases todo el tiempo-

Dean aguantó la risa, acarició los rubios cabellos de su hermanito y le hizo espacio junto a él.

- Mi despertador suena muy temprano, no quiero que te quejes- advirtió Dean, dejando el libro sobre su mesa de noche – a dormir-

- Te quiero, Dean- dijo Adam, abrazándolo – te quiero mucho-

- Yo también te quiero, Adam-

¿Y qué era amar, de todos modos?, recostado en la cama, con su hermanito acurrucándose junto a él, Dean pensó que enamorarse era estúpido, un error garrafal, algo que hacían los bobos, algo que…que haría alguien como el residente que le habló ese día, Castiel, ese de los ojos preciosos.

"Si pudiera enamorarme de cualquier persona en el universo…bueno, creo que ese doctor no estaría tan mal…" pensó Dean.

* * *

**Aww, gracias por todos sus comentarios; he escrito mucho estos días y creo que se perdió mucho de la intención del primer cap, podría considerarse como prueba fallada, sin embargo continuaré porque YOLO SWAG xDDD**

**Gracias por su atención**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.- Nadie puede ser como Freddy Mercury**

Cuando marcó la hora de llegada, Castiel Novak no pudo aguantar una exclamación de alegría.

- ¡En tu cara, maldita dictadora!- le dijo a la máquina.

Hoy había llegado temprano, 7:15 exactas, porque hoy iba a ser su día, porque había dormido de las mil maravillas y también alcanzó lugar en el camión, hoy era Castiel Novak corregido, aumentado y sin ojeras, y agárrate mundo porque ya llegó el doctor Novak.

Lucifer estaba esperando con algunos de los compañeros en la estancia médica, era un lugar amplio con sillas y escritorios, lo ideal para ponerse a trabajar, Cas ocupó una silla sin decir ni pío, no quería provocar la ira del doctor del infierno tan temprano.

El lugar fue llenándose y Nicholas comenzó a hablar a las 7:30 exactitas, les asignaría tres pacientes por persona, podían consultar libremente los expedientes de sus pacientes, tenían que revisarlo todo, hacer un diagnóstico de ser necesario, cambiar indicaciones si lo juzgaban pertinente, incluso podían mandar órdenes de laboratorio.

- Si la cagan los mataré- gruñó Lucifer – así que pónganse a trabajar, tienen hasta mediodía-

Y el doctor Nicholas se fue.

Ok, ahora estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, pero trató de pensar positivo, lo haría bien, fue a buscar los expedientes y comenzó a revisarlos, cosa bastante difícil con sus compañeros hablando tan alto, Cas levantó la vista para encontrar que muchos de los otros médicos estaban platicando como si estuvieran en un café, contándose chistes y riéndose de tonterías, como si la vida de tres personas no estuviera en sus manos.

Era difícil hacer enojar a Cas, pero esos tipos lo habían conseguido en menos de quince minutos, salió de la estancia con los expedientes bajo el brazo, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para trabajar.

- Castiel, ¿cómo va todo?- le saludó Anna, sonriéndole - ¿mucho trabajo?-

- Algo así- respondió Cas, correspondiendo la sonrisa – espero que hoy si esté completo el personal-

- Por suerte sí- explicó Anna.

Ellen y Jo se acercaban por el pasillo, sonrieron al ver a Castiel, detrás de ellas venían dos hombres que Cas no reconoció, aunque por el uniforme seguro trabajaban en el hospital.

- Hola, Castiel, me da gusto verte- le saludó Ellen – el doctor Novak nos ayudó ayer cuando se quedaron tan cómodos en su casa, deberían agradecerle-

Castiel comprendió que se dirigía a los dos hombres que venían con ellas.

- Ya, ya, Ellen, no te enojes tanto- dijo uno, sonriendo – gracias por ayudar a las enfermeras, doctor…-

- Castiel, sólo dime Castiel-

- Ok, Castiel, yo me llamo Ash-

El tal Ash era un hombre alto y flacucho, la camisa del uniforme le quedaba tan grande que parecía bailar cuando se movía, tenía un corte de cabello bastante retro pero Cas decidió que le pegaba.

- Acá Gabriel, gracias por ayudar a las bellezas de medicina interna II- dijo el otro hombre – Castiel debe ser algún ángel del señor-

Había algo en Gabriel que invitaba a reír, no porque sus rasgos fueran graciosos ni mucho menos, pero tenía una expresión de niño travieso que Cas encontró agradable.

- No fue nada- contestó Castiel, algo avergonzado.

- ¿Qué te encargó Luci…es decir, el doctor Nicholas?- preguntó Jo, ligeramente sonrojada.

- Ni te fijes, todos los residentes le decimos así- rió Cas – tengo que revisar algunos expedientes, pero ahí adentro parece que hay fiesta, nadie se calla-

- El pan de cada día, querido- agregó Ellen.

- ¿Les molestaría si me quedo en la estación de enfermería?- preguntó Cas.

Las caras de los enfermeros fueron épicas, ¿había hecho algo mal?, Castiel estaba a punto de pedir disculpas cuando Ellen habló.

- Por mí no hay problema- dijo la mujer – sólo consigue una silla para ti-

- Perfecto- dijo Cas.

Entró de nuevo a la estancia médica, tomó una de las sillas y se la llevó sin decir nada más, el personal de enfermería seguía atónito.

- ¡La madre que nos parió!, ¡lo hizo!- exclamó Gabriel - ¿de qué estarás hecho, Castiel?-

- ¿Perdón?-

- Es que aquí todos los doctores nos tratan como sus sirvientas- aclaró Anna – bueno, la grandísima mayoría, hay pocos que son amables, ni qué decir de los residentes, se creen hechos a mano-

- Ah, vaya, qué mal- dijo Cas, soltando un suspiro – pues no crean, entre médicos también se dan puñaladas por la espalda, para ser sincero tengo pocos amigos en la carrera-

- Y vienes a hacer amigos con los de enfermería- comentó Ash, con una risa – eres muy peculiar, como ya dijo Anna, la mayoría de tus colegas nos tratan como mierditas secas-

- ¡Ashley!- gruñó Ellen – ya fue mucho platicar, muévanse que hay cosas que hacer, vamos-

- Sí, señora- bufó Ash – tú ponte cómodo, Castiel, no te molestaremos-

- Sí, siéntete como en tu casa- siguió Gabriel.

Castiel se puso a trabajar enseguida, revisó los expedientes casi con lupa, los médicos tenían una letra terrible, varias veces le pidió ayuda a Ellen para descifrar las indicaciones, por suerte había tenido la precaución de llevarse una libreta para tomar algunos apuntes.

Quería hacerlo bien, estaba tratando de recordar cada página de sus libros de medicina, la cabeza se le llenaba de conceptos, términos y nombres de medicamentos, sintió una punzada de dolor en la sien izquierda, mal momento para tener migraña.

"Ok, Castiel, tómalo con calma" se dijo a sí mismo, respirando hondo, tal vez si se distraía un poco podría relajarse y continuar, comenzó a hacer garabatos sin sentido en la libreta, de pronto se encontró escribiendo su nombre en caracteres élficos.

Después de haber tenido un orgasmo viendo ese poster del Señor de los anillos, Cas se había convertido en algo así como un fan; vio las películas, leyó los libros, y antes de que pudiera frenarse ya estaba aprendiendo a escribir con esos trazos de los elfos que le parecían tan bonitos.

Escribió su nombre, luego el de Ellen y el de Jo, también escribió Anna, Ash, Gabriel, Lucifer…y sobre todo escribió Dean, lo escribió muchas veces, porque no había podido sacar de su mente esa cara tan hermosa, se imaginaba acercándose a él, tocándole el hombro suavemente y hablándole al oído, "eres tan bello, Dean…" le diría con voz ronca, "tan bello que podría tomarte aquí mismo" seguiría diciéndole, luego su mano se atrevería a acariciarle el rostro, el pecho, la cintura, las caderas, bajaría hasta estar sobre su sexo, sintiéndolo endurecer en su mano, escuchando los jadeos de Dean cuando…

- ¿Castiel?-

- ¡Sí!-

Se levantó de un salto, golpeando a Jo que estaba detrás de él, haciendo que la enfermera tirara las sábanas que llevaba.

- Lo siento mucho- se apresuró a disculparse.

Entre él y Jo recogieron todo, estaba tan nervioso que chocó su frente contra la de la muchacha al levantarse.

- Ay, Jo, lo siento mucho en verdad- siguió disculpándose - ¿te duele?, déjame ver-

Hizo que Joanna se sentara para revisarla, había sido un golpe fuerte, Jo tenía enrojecido el lugar donde la había golpeado, le tocó suavemente con la yema de los dedos.

- Perdona- agregó Cas - ¿estarás bien?-

- Sí- dijo Jo, sonrojándose.

- ¿Tratando de ligarte a la pequeña Jo?- habló Ash, sorprendiéndolos a ambos – ya decía que no podías ser tan bueno como pareces-

- ¿Qué?, no, no estaba tratando de…no, para nada- balbució Cas.

- Lo primero que nos dicen antes de empezar las prácticas…- comenzó Anna, acercándose – es que jamás nos tomemos en serio los coqueteos de los doctores, deberías ver cómo tratan a las pasantes, parecen lobos hambrientos-

- ¡Ese no es mi caso!- se defendió Castiel – conmigo están seguras, no les tocaría ni un cabello, de verdad-

- Les dije que era gay- intervino Gabriel – me deben dinero-

- ¿Cómo?- Cas estaba más que confundido – no sé…-

- Cuando le contamos sobre ti, Gabriel dijo que seguro eras gay, Ash y yo le apostamos veinte dólares a que se equivocaba- le explicó Anna – y ahora le debemos dinero, porque no se equivoca, ¿verdad?-

- Soy gay, no es un secreto- admitió Castiel - ¿tiene algo de malo?-

- No, no, para nada- aclaró Gabriel – aquí no juzgamos a nadie por sus preferencias sexuales, por su manera de vestir tal vez sí-

- Me alegra oír eso- rió Cas - ¿qué calificación me dan, fashion police?-

- Estás en un 8.5 con posibilidades de subir a 9- le dijo Ellen – aunque Anna y Jo dicen que eres un 10 jurado-

- ¿De verdad?, me halagan-

- Es que eres guapísimo- explicó Joanna – por eso te ponemos 10, aunque Ash y Gabe son jueces de hierro, no se doblegan tan fácil por una cara bonita-

- Qué cosas dices- sonrió Cas, enrojeciendo – no creo que yo entre en la categoría de hombre guapo-

- No, cariño, no entras en la categoría de guapo- dijo Anna, riéndose – tú eres de los que se cuecen aparte y en su sabrosísimo jugo-

Cas sintió que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

- Me acaban de conocer y ya me perdieron el respeto, son tremendas- comentó Castiel.

- Tú tienes la culpa por estar precioso- le molestó Jo - ¿qué no te ves en el espejo?-

- Sí pero…- Cas sonrió – sólo me regresa la mirada un tipo de cabellos revueltos y labios pálidos, ahora si un día me levanto y veo a Leonardo DiCaprio en el reflejo…-

- Ay, criatura- rió Ellen – ese hombre es otra cosa, no te sientas menos por no tener esa linda cara-

- Con esos estándares de belleza debe ser difícil que encuentres pareja- concluyó Gabriel.

- Difícil no- bufó Castiel – imposible, estoy más solo que el puñetero uno-

- Los gays también lloran- se rió Ash.

- Y nosotros los hetero también, no te hagas- dijo Jo – no veo la hora en que me encuentre con un viejo forrado en billetes para que me saque de trabajar-

- ¡Joanna Beth!- exclamó Ellen.

- Ay, mamá- gruñó la rubia – también te sacaría de trabajar a ti, así que no te enojes-

- Pues yo si tengo novio- dijo Anna.

- El doctor Banner no cuenta, Anna- comentó Gabe.

- ¿Por qué le dices doctor Banner a mi novio?-

- ¿Qué nunca has visto The Avengers?- preguntó Ash.

- Ah, Gabe, ¿de verdad crees que Fergus se parece a Mark Ruffalo?-

- No, es que dicen que cuando tu querido Fergus se enoja se pone verde-

- Eres un idiota- se rió Anna, pegándole a Gabriel en el hombro.

- Deja de agredirme y págame- contestó Gabe – tú también, Ashley-

- Detesto que me digas Ashley- bufó el enfermero – y detesto perder apuestas contigo-

- Ya, culpa mía- dijo Cas, sonriendo de medio lado – quién me manda ser tan gay como Freddy Mercury-

- Nadie puede ser tan gay como Freddy Mercury- dijeron los enfermeros al unísono.

- A mí me gustaba imaginar que era tan cool como él-

- No te lo tomes personal- le explicó Ellen – a ese santísimo hombre lo hicieron y luego rompieron el molde-

- Tú lo has dicho, Ellen- reconoció Castiel.

- Podríamos abrir un club- dijo Jo, sonriendo – solteros crónicos a.c.-

- ¿Quién está soltero?-

Oh, ese era Dean, Dean y su boca perfecta y sus ojos preciosos y sus rasgos hermosos y su…su…

- Eres Castiel- dijo Dean, sorprendido – hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí?, soy…-

- Dean, lo recuerdo-

- ¿Se conocen?- preguntó Anna, en un tono que a Cas no le gustó.

- Nos encontramos por el pasillo ayer- le respondió Dean – no pensé que fueras residente de medicina interna, pero te queda, de verdad-

-Ah, gracias…- respondió Cas, sintiendo que se sonrojaba de nuevo.

- Ahora voy a ir a limpiar el cochinero que tienen en este lugar- dijo Dean, dirigiéndose a Ellen – y cuando termine quiero que estén listas para bajar a comer, ¿entendido?-

- Muévete, Winchester- le respondió Ellen, rodando los ojos.

Dean Winchester se alejó, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Cas que más que rojo, sentía que se estaba poniendo morado, porque era Dean y había estado fantaseando con él hacía menos de quince minutos, y además había recordado su nombre y dijo que le quedaba ser médico internista…

Tuvo que contener un suspiro, volvió a sus expedientes sintiéndose más relajado, las ideas parecieron más claras en su mente y pudo avanzar bastante, estaba haciendo unos apuntes cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro.

- Deja eso un rato- le dijo Ellen - ¿comes con nosotros?-

- Si no es molestia…-

- Claro que no, criatura- siguió Ellen – Gabe y Ash se quedan a cargo, vamos-

Una de las ventajas de ser residente era que la comida de la cafetería era gratis, y Cas descubrió de repente que tenía hambre, mucha hambre, regresó a la mesa con un plato de hot cakes rebosantes de miel de maple, tocino crujiente, algo de fruta picada y un gran vaso de café.

- ¿Y eso para cuántas personas es?- le preguntó Anna, riendo.

Las enfermeras se habían servido ensalada de frutas con yogurt, un almuerzo bastante ligero y adecuado, pero Cas no tenía ganas de comer sano ese día.

- No dejes que te intimiden- le animó Dean.

El Winchester llevaba sándwiches de queso, pay de manzana y un batido de fresa, Castiel sonrió como bobo.

- ¿Mucho trabajo?- le preguntó a Dean, sintiéndose idiota, claro que tenía mucho trabajo.

- No me quejo- respondió Dean, mordiendo uno de sus sándwiches - ¿tú qué tal?, ¿te pega Lucifer?-

- Creo que no le agrado- sonrió Castiel –pero me dio casos interesantes y estoy contento-

- ¿Por qué elegiste medicina interna?- quiso saber Dean.

- Hm…me parece un campo muy interesante, siento que puedo ayudar a más personas aquí, ves de todo un poco, aprendes más cosas…-

- Entonces eres un cerebrito- dijo el Winchester, sonriendo – te faltan los lentes para acabar el look-

- Uso lentes para leer, hoy los olvidé, pásate mañana y me verás como el nerd que crees que soy-

- ¿Entonces no eres un ñoño?-

- Estúpido no soy- dijo Cas – pero no me considero un prodigio, estudio regularmente-

- Te gusta tu carrera- dijo Dean, sonriendo de medio lado – eres dedicado, en eso me recuerdas un poco a un tipo alto, torpe y bonachón que dice ser mi hermano pequeño-

- Si Sam se entera de que hablaste así de él…- le advirtió Ellen.

- No he dicho nada malo- rió Dean – entonces…ojos azules casi imposibles, labios rosas, cabello revuelto y dedicado a su trabajo, ¿de qué cuento saliste, Castiel?-

- ¿Qué pasa con mis ojos?-

- Son muy azules- dijo Dean – me recordaron un diálogo de la Princesa prometida, ¿has visto la película?-

- Y he leído el libro- cedió Castiel – no creo que sean mis ojos los que merezcan la descripción de mares embravecidos-

- ¿Ah, no?, ¿entonces cómo los describirías?-

- Mis ojos no sé, pero los mares embravecidos son los tuyos-

- Cuando los mares sean verdes…-

- Te están haciendo un cumplido, Dean, cállate la boca y asiente- gruñó Jo, torciendo el gesto.

- Oh, lo siento- dijo Dean – gracias, Castiel-

- De nada, Dean- respondió Cas, riéndose.

- Cuídate porque al doctor Novak le gustan los rubios- dijo Anna.

- ¡Anna Milton!- exclamó Ellen, frunciendo el ceño – tu comentario no venía al caso, la vida del doctor no es de dominio público-

- No pasa nada- intervino Castiel – ya les comenté que no es un secreto-

- Pero Anna no debió decir eso- insistió Ellen – fue muy grosero-

- Ay, no es para tanto- bufó Anna, levantándose – ya me voy, no quiero que me sigas regañando-

Anna se fue casi pateando el suelo, Ellen seguía con cara de pocos amigos y Jo no sabía ni dónde meterse.

- ¿Si te gustan los rubios?-

- ¡Dean!- le reprendió Ellen.

- Sí, me gustan los rubios- contestó Cas – los rubios como Leonardo DiCaprio y Jude Law, de ese rubio algo oscurito, ¿entiendes?-

- Entiendo…- contestó Dean, mirándolo fijamente con un brillo distinto en los ojos – y a mí me gustan las morenas, Cas-

- Interesante- murmuró Castiel, regresándole la mirada a Dean.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy a trabajar- dijo el Winchester, levantándose de la silla – nos vemos-

Cas lo miró hasta que se salió de la cafetería, entonces fue como si un hechizo se rompiera, Castiel revisó su reloj, 12:15.

- ¡Dios-padre-misericordioso!- exclamó Cas, muy al estilo de su madre – Lucifer me va a arrancar las gónadas-

- Pues corre y salva las joyas de la familia- le dijo Joanna.

Ni falta hacía que se lo dijera, salió corriendo de la cafetería directo a las escaleras, subió de dos en dos, a pesar de que odiaba hacer eso y perdía el equilibrio con facilidad, al llegar al piso encontró al doctor Nicholas, recargado en la estación de enfermería y con cara de pocos amigos, en las manos tenía los expedientes de Cas.

- Doctor, discúlpeme…-

- ¿Se puede saber dónde se metió, Novak?- ladró Nicholas – no es posible, le asigné tres casos, tres vidas, ¿acaso piensa que es un juego?-

- No, para nada, doctor, revisé cada expediente y comencé un diagnóstico, pero…-

- Ok, quiero escucharlo-

- ¿Perdón?-

- Quiero escuchar lo que tiene, Novak-

Tomó aire y reunió todo su coraje, comenzó a explicarle al doctor las conclusiones a las que había llegado, recibiendo asentimientos y alguna pregunta que consiguió aclarar sin problemas.

- Bien- dijo Nicholas.

- ¿Qué?-

- Está bien, Novak, cambie las indicaciones que me comentó, haga las órdenes para los análisis que quería, todo está bien-

- ¿De verdad?-

- ¿No me escuchó?, hágalo antes de que me fastidie-

- Sí, doctor; gracias, doctor-

- Bien hecho, Novak-

El doctor Nicholas se fue sin decirle nada más, Cas no podía ni reaccionar, estaba tan contento que podría haberse puesto a brincar de felicidad.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó Jo, que acababa de llegar junto a Ellen.

- Muy bien, excelente- respondió Cas, suspirando – dijo que tenía luz verde para hacer lo que considerara conveniente-

- Felicidades, criatura- le dijo Ellen – apunta indicaciones de una vez y ve preparando las órdenes de laboratorio, para tenerlo todo hoy-

Le tomó la palabra a Ellen y comenzó a hacer las indicaciones, Gabriel, Ash y Anna lo felicitaron por su logro, la verdad se sentía inflado de orgullo, conseguir que alguien tan difícil como el doctor Nicholas lo reconociera era razón de felicidad, aunque no debía confiarse y seguir trabajando duro.

Dejó listas las órdenes de laboratorio, de hecho tomó algunas muestras de sangre y él mismo las llevó al laboratorio, iba de regreso a medicina interna cuando se topó con Dean.

- Hey- saludó el Winchester - ¿cómo te fue con el doctor infernal?-

- Muy bien, de hecho- contestó Cas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja – fui a dejar unas muestras de laboratorio que YO mandé, estoy contento-

- Se te ve, tienes una sonrisa enorme, y muy bonita, por cierto-

Se sintió sonrojar, tal vez su experiencia en planos de ligue no era amplia, pero no era tonto, Dean y él estuvieron coqueteando en el comedor, ahora Dean le coqueteaba otra vez, ¿qué estaba pasando?

- Gracias…- respondió, sin dejar de sonreír – tengo que ir a terminar unos pendientes-

- Claro, nos veremos-

- ¿De verdad?-

- Trabajamos en el mismo hospital, puede que sea muy grande pero…parece que tú y yo nos las arreglamos para encontrarnos-

- Sí- tragó saliva – adiós-

- Adiós-

Dean Winchester definitivamente estaba tratando de ligárselo, en verdad estaba coqueteándole, y Dean Winchester estaba buenísimo.

* * *

**Así nos echábamos el chal en el hospital bien sabroso xDDD, en fin.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y espero que les siga gustando la historia, voy por el cap 7 y según mi plan serán 18 caps, espero que no se aburran y así.**

**saludos :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.- Matar tres pájaros de un tiro**

Se decían muchas cosas de Anna Milton, la mayoría de las cuales estaba enterada, y de hecho tenía que admitir que era culpable de casi todas las cosas de las que la acusaban, pero jamás, y he dicho JAMÁS, podría decirse que era tonta.

No, Anna no tenía ni un pelirrojo pelo de tonta, aunque aceptaba que a veces se había pasado un poco de "zorra" en su vida, sobre todo con ciertos doctores guapos que le hacían ojitos, pero no podían culparla, que ella no era de cartón y cuando un hombre atractivo se le insinuaba no veía razón para rehusarse, aunque luego Ellen se enojara.

Otras veces también se había pasado de copas en lugares poco convenientes, como la boda de su prima, donde acabó liándose con su primo, o en la fiesta de navidad del hospital, cuando terminó desnuda en un cuarto de hotel con Ruby, la enfermera de urgencias.

Sí, admitía que también era "aprovechada" a veces, como cuando Jo le pedía que le contara todas sus aventuras sexuales, le inventaban a Ellen que estarían en una fiesta y se iban a encerrar al departamento de Anna, donde bebían cosmopolitan y medias de seda, ya con el alcohol subiendo conseguía que Joanna se acercara más y más y…no podía decirse que la pequeña Jo no tuviera experiencias interesantes para calentarse las noches.

Pero no se avergonzaba de nada de eso, porque ella hacía lo que le apetecía con quien le apetecía, y una de esas mañanas casi eternas en el trabajo vio a Dean Winchester, con ese trasero redondito y ese torso tan ancho y fuerte, vio sus lindos ojos y su perfil perfecto y supo que lo que le apetecía no era manosear a Jo, meterse con un doctor o liarse con un desconocido, quería a Dean Winchester entre sus piernas y lo quería a la voz de YA.

Con satisfacción comprobó que Dean era de esos chicos que les gustaba divertirse sólo por una noche, ella no lo quería para que fuera su esposo, con que le cumpliera un par de fantasías y la dejara satisfecha estaba bien, y mira que estuvo muy bien.

Entre tanta diversión lo conoció a él, a Fergus Corwley, el nuevo cirujano de cardiología, y no supo bien por qué, pero había algo en ese hombre que le gustaba mucho, era la manera en que le miraba el trasero cuando pasaba junto a él, o tal vez la forma en que le acariciaba el cabello con tanta dedicación o esa sonrisa descarada cuando estaban en plena faena, por tal o cual motivo, Dean Winchester quedó de lado para dar paso a Fergus Crowley.

Luego llegó Castiel, ese residente que se caía de bueno, le hubiera gustado tirárselo pero Gabe nunca fallaba, el tipo era gay, pues ni modo, un pene menos para disfrute de las mujeres.

Pero algo estaba pasando, porque ya dijimos que Anna no tiene un pelo de tonta pero si tiene un olfato infalible para estas cosas, a veces cree que su nariz puede percibir las feromonas en el aire, y entre Dean y el doctor Castiel había tanta tensión sexual que el olor la mareaba.

¿Cómo demonios había pasado?, el doctor Novak tenía sólo dos semanas trabajando en el hospital, sin embargo Dean aparecía puntualmente para ir a comer con ellos, se vivían encontrando en los pasillos, Castiel se reía tímidamente de los chistes de Dean, y era una risa deliciosa, como si disfrutara demasiado de algo, Anna no sabía bien de qué.

Ella tenía a Fergus, ya no le interesaba Dean Winchester, pero lo que fue tuyo fue tuyo, y tenía sus reservas para dejar ir ese perfecto trasero con ese perfecto (pero follable) desconocido.

- Te digo que algo se traen- insistió Anna – lo huelo-

- Lo único que yo huelo es el videl sucio que tienes en la mano- le replicó Ellen, arrugando la nariz – no seas puerca y ve a lavarlo de una vez-

Anna bufó y fue a lavar el maldito videl, estaba en eso cuando vio a Dean acercarse por el pasillo, Castiel, ni tardo ni presuroso, fue a saludarlo.

- ¿Cómo te va, Cas?- le preguntó Dean.

" ¿Cas?, con que ahora es Cas, eh…", pensó Anna.

- ¿De verdad?, a mí también me dio una invitación, pero no quiero ir, me da pena…- dijo Castiel, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos - ¿tú irás?-

- Sammy se enfadaría mucho si no voy, deberías animarte, hay mucha comida gratis-

"Tú sólo piensas en tragar, Dean Winchester"

- Ok, lo pensaré- cedió Castiel – si tú vas tendré con quién hablar-

"Oh, buen movimiento"

- Si tú vas será una buena noche- correspondió Dean.

"Maldito don Juan"

- ¿Qué tan buena?- preguntó Castiel.

- Tanto como tú quieras-

Anna pensó que en cualquier momento se besarían apasionadamente, pero no pasó, Dean dijo adiós y continuó su camino, Anna dejó el videl y se encaminó a la estación de enfermería, saludando a Dean con una sonrisa.

Ahí había gato encerrado, y Anna no descansaría hasta descubrir qué pasaba entre esos dos, al terminar el turno fue a casa, buscó la ropa interior más sexy que tenía en sus cajones y fue a la casa de su amorcito.

Hacía poco que Fergus le había regalado una llave de su casa, así que entró, preparó todo, se puso el conjuntito sexy y se tendió en la cama…hm, no, demasiado común, mejor se quitó todo y se recostó en la cama…no, demasiado simple, rebuscó entre sus cosas y encontró su pulsera de tobillo, se la puso y estuvo perfecta, se alborotó un poco el cabello y de nuevo a la cama como una preciosa bella durmiente.

El efecto fue el esperado, gozó de una noche como pocas y ya que tuvo a Fergus ahí, satisfecho, sonriente y cabeceando de sueño, comenzó su plan.

- Bichito…-

- ¿Hmmm?-

- Supe que el centro comunitario dará una cena muy pronto…-

- Ajá-

- Quiero que vayamos juntos, ¿qué te parece la idea?-

- Anna…-

- Creo que ya es tiempo que me des mi lugar- reclamó Anna, haciendo un pucherito con los labios – y esa cena puede ser el primer paso, por favor, bichititito, ¿por mí?-

Fergus dudó un poco pero cedió al fin: - Lo que quieras, Annie-

Ellen podría decir misa pero Anna sabía cómo obtener lo que quería, y la verdad quería a Crowley y no pensaba dejarlo escapar, además conseguiría ver bien de cerca cómo se relacionaban Dean y Castiel en otros ambientes, estaba matando dos pájaros de un tiro.

- Tendré que comprarme un vestido nuevo- comentó Anna, sonriendo - ¿tú qué piensas, bicho?-

- Toma la tarjeta y cómprate el vestido que tú quieras, bicha-

- Awww, te amo, ¿lo sabías?-

Ok, había matado tres pájaros de un tiro, sólo Anna Milton podía hacer tal hazaña.

El día de la fiesta llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba, su vestido era hermoso y carísimo, color morado de espalda totalmente descubierta, se arregló el cabello en un recogido muy mono, se maquilló y estaba perfecta, Fergus quedó impresionado al verla.

- Luces hermosísima, Annie- le dijo Crowley, acariciándole los menudos hombros - ¿te puedo quitar este precioso vestido más tarde?-

- Pero con muuucho cuidado y muy despacio, ¿sí?-

- Como guste mi bicha-

Ah, tenía a ese hombre bien agarrado de los que ya te platiqué, pero nunca le haría daño, bueno, no mucho, le gustaba demasiado como para lastimarlo.

En fin, que llegaron a la cena y todos estaban arregladísimos, en vestidos largos y trajes que les sentaban que ni pintados, el doctor Nicholas los recibió con senda sonrisa y todo amabilidad, "nada qué ver con el hijo de perra que vemos en el hospital", pensó Anna, mientras sonreía y le estrechaba la mano a Lucifer.

Adentro había música, bailes, champaña…y Dean Winchester con la corbata de moño mal hecha, la boca llena de canapés y una copa de champaña en la mano.

- ¿Anna?- preguntó Dean, atragantándose con los bocadillos -¿qué haces aquí?-

- Mi novio me trajo- contestó Anna, señalando en dirección donde Crowley hablaba con Lucifer – por fin sabes quién es-

- Hace tiempo sé quién es- respondió Dean, dándole un trago a su champaña – pero no pensé que fuera a traerte a la gala-

- Ya me conoces, tengo mis maneras de convencer-

- Y vaya que te las conozco-

Anna soltó una carcajada, Crowley se acercó a ella y la rodeó por la cintura.

- Me alegra ver que te diviertes- le dijo su novio.

- Ah, amor, te presento a Dean…-

- Winchester, lo sé- le cortó Fergus – lo conozco por su hermano Sam-

- Ah, vaya…- murmuró Anna.

Sam Winchester se acercó al grupo, vestía un impecable traje de etiqueta, seguramente cortesía de Nicholas, su hermanito Adam brincaba a su alrededor, enfundado en un lindo trajecito que lo hacía ver monísimo.

- Hola, tesoro- le saludó Anna, acariciándole los cabellos rubios – estás muy alto-

- ¿Verdad que sí?- dijo el chiquillo – cuando sea grande seguro que creceré más alto que Sam-

- Tendrías que ser más grande que un alce para ganarle a Sam- le dijo Crowley, entregándole una paleta al niño – no creo que quieras golpearte la frente contra los marcos de las puertas todo el tiempo-

- No debe comer tantos dulces…- bufó Sam.

- Déjalo en paz, Sammy- lo defendió Dean – se la pasará brincando toda la fiesta, no va a tener energías para dar problemas a la hora de dormir-

- Eh, uhm, ¿hola?-

Era la voz del doctor Novak, Anna se dio cuenta cómo se iluminaba el rostro de Dean con tremenda sonrisa.

- Así que tú eres el nuevo talento- dijo Fergus, sonriendo ampliamente – Nick está satisfecho con tu trabajo-

- Muchas gracias, doctor…-

- Fergus Crowley, cirujano cardiólogo- respondió Fergus, tendiéndole la mano a Cas.

- Castiel Novak, residente de medicina interna- correspondió el muchacho, estrechando la mano que le ofrecían.

- ¿Ya conociste al protegido de Nick?- dijo Crowley – Sam Winchester, Castiel Novak, conózcanse-

- ¿Winchester?-

- Sí, Cas, este es mi hermano Sam y este de aquí es Adam- los presentó Dean.

- Su hermano habla mucho de ustedes- comentó Castiel, sonriendo tímidamente – me alegra conocerlos al fin-

- ¿Ah, sí?- dijo Sam, arqueando las cejas - ¿y qué habla exactamente?-

Anna ya no pudo escuchar el resto porque Crowley la condujo hacia otro grupo de personas, ella hubiera preferido quedarse ahí para tener el chisme completo pero bueno, tenía que darle gusto a su bichito si quería mantenerlo a su lado, por eso saludó con una sonrisa enorme, contó chistes bobos y se rió de chistes aún más bobos, todo esto pasó mientras Fergus la llevaba del brazo; " ¿Qué te tengo bien agarrado de allá?, yo diría que te tengo encadenado, queridito", pensó Anna Milton con satisfacción.

Aprovechó cuando su novio platicaba con una tal Lilith (una engreída que le cayó mal al instante) y se escabulló cerca de Dean y Castiel, el pequeño Adam revoloteaba a su alrededor, Cas era amable con el niño, le seguía los juegos, lo tomaba de la mano y lo cargaba de vez en vez, todo ante la mirada toda empalagosa de Dean.

- ¿Qué si se están cociendo habas?, yo diría que ya se cocieron, se recocieron y se quemaron, ¡qué se quemaron!, se evaporaron las condenadas habas- masculló Anna, sin despegar la vista de la parejita.

Nunca pensó que viviría para ver ese momento, el momento en que Dean Winchester bajara sus defensas de don Juan y tipo rudo para dejar entrar a alguien, mucho menos se imaginó que quién tendría la fórmula para ablandar al terco Dean sería ese sencillo residente, ni mucho menos que lograría en dos semanas lo que nadie había logrado en todos los años que tenían de conocerle.

Por alguna razón le gustó que fuera Castiel, porque era un buen hombre, sí era algo raro en ciertas cosas pero no se podía negar que era bueno, trabajador, amable, honesto y leal, sobre todo leal, además guapísimo, justo a la altura de Dean Winchester y su redondo traserito.

- ¿Pasa algo, bicha?-

Crowley se le había acercado sin que se diera cuenta, Anna sintió que se sonrojaba, sonrió a su novio y negó con la cabeza.

- Nada, todo está bien-

* * *

**Hola gente bonita :)**

**He escrito poco, voy por el capítulo 12 más o menos, en fin, me gustaría actualizar más seguido pero no me quiero confiar...**

**gracias por todos sus reviews, les mando un beso**

**P.D: acabo de terminar la temporada ocho de supernatural, sólo quiero decir algo: Dean es lo mejor! xD**

**P.D. 2: hice una revisión, varias veces le cambié el nombre a Crowley de Fergus a Daniel, hay una explicación, empecé a escribir este fanfic antes de llegar al cap donde Bobby descubre el verdadero nombre de Crowley: Fergus McLeod, o algo así, por eso lo bauticé como Daniel xD, hice los cambios antes de publicar pero se me pasaron algunos detalles, dejo editado todo y si hay alguna error háganmelo saber.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.- Pay de manzana**

Estaba trapeando el pasillo de terapia intermedia al ritmo de AC/DC, pensando que la inmortalidad del cangrejo seguramente se debía a que caminaban hacia atrás, movió sus caderas al ritmo de la música, metió el trapeador a la cubeta y luego a exprimir, entonces apareció él y TNT se le antojó un sonido lejano y sin sentido.

Castiel no lo vio, él tampoco hizo intento de acercarse a saludarlo, sólo se quedó ahí, mirándolo hablar con las enfermeras de terapia, comentando quién sabe qué cosas que a Dean le interesaban un rábano, ¿sería consciente Cas de lo guapo que se veía con esa media sonrisa?, joder no, ojalá que no.

Cuando se fue Castiel pudo continuar trapeando, sólo que ahora la canción era Hungry like the wolf, ¿desde cuándo se perdía así al mirar al residente?, no lo sabía ni lo quería saber.

Le había parecido divertido coquetearle a Castiel, porque le apetecía, porque Cas tenía una sonrisa inocentona y esos ojos de mares embravecidos y tal; sólo que el muy bobo de Cas no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo provocaba con sus respuestas, y el juego se había transformado en…no estaba seguro.

No podía negarlo, deseaba tener a Cas en un lugar más estrecho y sin ropita, era la primera vez que sentía deseo por alguien de su mismo sexo, en realidad no le escandalizaba del todo, sólo era algo nuevo, y como de costumbre, el ser humano se asusta de las cosas nuevas, aunque a Dean lo que más le asustaba era probar y descubrir…bueno, que sí le gustaba de veras.

Recordaba por ejemplo la fiesta esa del centro hacía dos semanas, recordaba que Cas se veía como una maldita aparición en traje de etiqueta, y lo amable que había sido con Adam quien no dejó que hablaran tranquilamente en toda la noche, a Castiel no pareció incomodarle, es más, hasta parecía encantado con el niño, le siguió todos los juegos y se rió con él.

Adam era tímido la mayoría del tiempo, que se pusiera a jugar así con Castiel le pareció buena señal, aunque no supo de qué; el punto es que a él le había agradado que Cas fuera amable con su hermanito, porque sus hermanos eran su vida entera, y Cas era un buen tipo.

Terminó de limpiar y fue a cambiar el agua de la cubeta, estaba esperando a que se llenara cuando vio a cierta pelirroja caminar por el pasillo, iba a saludarla cuando cierto cirujano se acercó a la pelirroja en cuestión, la acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a darle tremendo agasajo en el pasillo.

- Aquí podría verlos cualquiera- dijo Dean, haciendo saltar a los dos enamorados – hola, Anna; hola, doctor Crowley-

Anna estaba igual de roja que su cabello, el doctor Crowley se limpió la comisura de los labios distraídamente, aunque Dean podía darse cuenta de su incomodidad, ese Crowley tenía mucho de encantador pero a Dean no lo hacía tonto, sentía que ocultaba algo, algo que seguro terminaría lastimando a Anna.

- Más cuidado la próxima- siguió Dean, cerrando la llave del agua – si quieren un lugar discreto podrían ir al almacén de medicamentos del tercer piso, ya nadie lo usa para los medicamentos, si saben a lo que me refiero-

Se alejó con tremenda sonrisa en la cara, seguro que su amiga le diría algo después, por el momento no importaba porque se puso de nuevo los audífonos y cuando se montaba en el Crazy train de Ozzy nada podía molestarlo.

Continuó con su trabajo mientras disfrutaba de la mejor música de todo el mundo, el día le pasaba como la seda cuando escuchaba su música, ahora le tocaba ir a medicina interna y por algún motivo sintió algo extraño en el pecho y en el estómago, "tal vez me indigesté", se mintió a sí mismo, aunque con poco éxito.

Vio a Cas en su sitio usual en la estación de enfermería, pero algo no estaba del todo bien, se le acercó despacio y le tocó el hombro.

- ¿Cas?- le llamó.

- Dean…-

Él reconocía esos síntomas, muchas veces había lidiado con las resacas de su padre y las propias para reconocer las señales.

- Gabriel- llamó al enfermero que pasaba por ahí - ¿tienen alguna habitación vacía?-

- La 403, ¿por qué?-

- Castiel tiene migraña, necesita recostarse- dijo Dean – vamos, Cas-

- No, Dean, no es necesario, me voy a la residencia médica y…-

- Y los pelagatos que están ahí no te dejarán dormir con su ruido, mejor acomódate aquí donde no te van a molestar-

Tuvo que ayudar a Cas a llegar a la habitación, Gabriel corrió a ponerle sábanas limpias a la cama, Dean ayudó a Castiel a recostarse mientras Gabe cerraba las persianas.

- Buscaré un medicamento- anunció Gabriel.

- No…no es…yo no…- balbució Castiel, manoteando en la oscuridad.

- Cállate, ya no eres el médico a cargo- le contestó Dean, frunciendo el ceño – Gabe, ve por el medicamento por favor, yo me quedo con él-

Castiel se acurrucó de lado en la camilla, temblaba ligeramente y parecía que no encontraba las palabras que quería usar.

- Tranquilo, Gabriel te ayudará y se te va a pasar el dolor- le dijo Dean, acariciando suavemente la frente sudorosa de Castiel - ¿no has dormido bien?-

- No…mucho trabajo…-

- Entiendo-

Gabriel regresó junto con Ellen, Dean los dejó trabajar sin decir nada, Castiel parecía un niño pequeño ahí, tan…indefenso de alguna manera, gruñó un poco cuando Gabriel puso la aguja en su brazo, luego cayó en una especie de duermevela, murmuró un "gracias" y no dijo más.

- Pobre criatura- dijo Ellen, suspirando – mejor lo dejamos dormir, cuando se levante estará repuesto-

Los enfermeros salieron de la habitación, Dean estaba por seguirlos cuando escuchó a Castiel murmurar, se acercó a él para escuchar mejor lo que decía.

- Pay de manzana…- dijo Cas, sonriendo – hueles a pay de manzana…-

- ¿Perdón?-

- Dean…-

Cas estiró la mano hacia él, Dean reaccionó, tomó la mano de Castiel y la guió a su rostro donde recibió una caricia en la mejilla.

- Debes descansar- le dijo Dean, sonriendo – te voy a dejar…-

- No te vayas- pidió Castiel, haciendo un gracioso puchero – espera, tengo que decirte que…-

- Me quedo contigo hasta que te duermas, ¿ok?-

Castiel asintió, él se quedó parado junto a la camilla, observando a Cas con los cabellos revueltos y la corbata mal hecha, el medicamento hizo efecto y el doctor cerró los ojos, Dean sonrió, se encargó de quitarle los zapatos a Cas para que descansara mejor, entonces su mirada se detuvo de nuevo en el rostro del residente, y tal vez porque nadie lo estaba viendo, se acercó a besarlo en la frente, como hacía con Sammy cuando aún era un niño, o como cuando Adam se enfermaba y lo llenaban de mimos.

- Descansa- le dijo a Castiel.

El resto del día fue extraño, no quiso ponerse los audífonos de nuevo, ¿para qué?, su mente no podría concentrarse en la música, lo único que venía a su memoria eran los dedos de Cas acariciándole la mejilla, su voz adormilada diciéndole "hueles a pay de manzana…"

Probablemente no recordaría lo que pasó, después de todo estaba bajo el efecto de la medicina, era mejor no pensar más en ello.

Estaba marcando su hora de salida cuando Castiel se le acercó, aún con el pelo revuelto y los ojos de cansancio, pero se veía mejor que antes.

- Dean- dijo Cas, sonriendo como sólo él podía – me alegra encontrarte-

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó, mientras colocaba su tarjeta en el lugar correspondiente.

- Mejor, mucho mejor, gracias por ayudarme-

Y entonces pasó algo que las viejas cursis llamarían destino, algo que Dean no supo cómo nombrar pero que lo dejó helado por unos momentos, Castiel tenía un pay de manzana en las manos, un hermosísimo pay de manzana con cubierta crujiente y brillante.

- Es para ti, por todas las molestias- aclaró Cas.

- Gracias-

No se le ocurrió decir otra cosa, tomó el pay, sonrió como pudo, Castiel le dijo algo más pero no alcanzó a comprenderlo, después se fue.

Tenía la sensación de que algo extraño estaba pasando con él, durante todo el viaje de regreso a casa sintió las mejillas rojas, la mente en otro lugar y el estómago vibrarle, era una sensación rara pero agradable.

- Hola, Dean- le recibió Sammy - ¿cómo te fue?-

- Bien- contestó apenas.

- Qué tal, hijo- saludó su padre, sentado en el sillón de costumbre.

- ¡Dean!- gritó Adam, corriendo a abrazarlo - ¿por qué tienes pay?-

- Ah…- sí, tenía un pay, claro – me lo regaló el doctor Castiel, ¿te acuerdas de él?-

- Sí, el de los ojos- dijo Adam, sonriendo – hacía caras chistosas, ¿podemos comer pay?-

- ¿El de los ojos?- exclamó John, riéndose - ¿qué tienen sus ojos?-

- Son color de mar embravecido- dijo Dean, sin quererlo.

- ¿Qué?-

- Nada, papá, que los tiene muy azules, es todo- aclaró Dean, dirigiéndose a la cocina – supongo que todos quieren pay-

- Supones bien- le dijo Sammy, y eso era raro porque Sam casi no comía dulces - ¿te ayudo?-

- Baja los platos, por favor-

Partió la tarta y su familia estuvo a la mesa, Sam sirvió leche para todos, Adam comía moviendo las piernitas en el aire, emocionado y dando brinquitos en el asiento.

- Está riquísimo- dijo Adam, sonriendo.

- Sí, está muy bueno- siguió Sam.

- Tienes que darle las gracias al doctor de los ojos- comentó John, sonriendo de medio lado.

Entonces Dean cayó en la cuenta, porque en el hospital sólo vendían la tarta por rebanadas, Castiel compró todo el pay, ¿para qué?, no podía haber otra explicación, porque Cas sabía que en el mundo lo más importante para Dean Winchester era su disfuncional familia, y que atesoraba cada momento de normalidad que pudieran compartir juntos, cosas sencillas como comer el pay de manzana que el doctor Novak le había regalado.

Y las palabras de Cas que creyó pasar por alto se aclararon en su mente:

- Tal vez pueda ser el postre de hoy- le había dicho Cas antes de marcharse.

Sintió un cosquilleo cada vez más fuerte en el estómago, no entendía por qué la gente lo describía como "mariposas", lo que Dean sentía seguro era un enjambre de abejas asesinas.

- Dean, ¿estás llorando?-

"No, Sammy, tengo un Castiel Novak en el ojo"

- No, sólo estoy cansado- mintió Dean, limpiando la lágrima que se le había escapado – me lloran los ojos cuando estoy cansado-

- Si tú lo dices…-

Mientras comía su pay de manzana se le aclararon dos cosas: 1.- la tarta del hospital era riquísima, y 2.- Castiel Novak le gustaba más que el pay de manzana, mucho más.

* * *

**Holi :B, sí, esto fue muy cursi, lo siento...**

**soy la única que está enamorada de Crowley en la serie?, en fin...**

**besitos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6.- Una historia de amor, por Joanna Beth**

Por supuesto que ya sabrán que esta no es una historia de amor convencional, porque Joanna Beth no es una chica convencional.

Jo nunca se ha sentido especial, no cree que el hecho de ser diferente la haga sobresalir del resto, al contrario, sólo provoca que la gente te haga a un lado.

Cuando era una niña y todas las demás llevaban moños rosas, vestiditos y zapatos de charol, ella prefería usar overoles, tennis y el cabello recogido en una coleta con una liga de hule; además, todas las niñas tenían algo que ella no: un padre.

Papá había muerto cuando ella tenía seis, siempre fue un hombre aventurero, Joanna lo recordaba con una chaqueta de cuero de motociclista, oliendo a llanta quemada y con la sonrisa más hermosa, aunque un poco torcida, de todo el mundo; murió en un accidente de motocicleta, mamá le lloró ríos y mares, Joanna seguía soñando con esa sonrisa en las noches.

Mientras el resto de sus compañeras de clase jugaban con barbies, Jo corría por el patio, se trepaba en los árboles y leía cómics de superhéroes que le prestaban los hermanos Winchester.

Y hablando de los hermanos Winchester, fueron sus únicos amigos la mayor parte de su infancia, los conocía desde la cuna y la confianza entre ellos era enorme, recordaba que su madre, cuando se quedaba a cargo de Sam y Dean, los bañaba a los tres juntos en la tina.

Correteaba con ellos por todos lados, jugaban a los indios y los vaqueros, y ella hubiera sido feliz para siempre con eso hasta que pasó: la pubertad, odiosa, llena de granos y voluble pubertad.

Fue horrible, porque ahora sus amigos querían juntarse con otros chicos, los cuales no deseaban a una niña con los jeans rotos y el cabello sin arreglar a su alrededor, y sin quererlo Dean y Sammy comenzaron a hacerla a un lado, y a Jo le rompió el corazón darse cuenta que ya no era lo mismo.

Peor fue cuando comenzó a notar que sus blusas le quedaban raras de cierta parte del cuerpo, su madre estaba contentísima cuando fueron a comprar el primer brassiere de Joanna Beth, aunque ella quería que se la tragara la tierra; creyó que no podía empeorar hasta que una mañana se despertó con las panties mojadas, cuando corrió al baño a revisarse encontró una mancha entre café y roja, como el óxido de los fierros viejos de la chatarrería de Bobby.

Ellen casi hizo una fiesta, su niña ya era una señorita, Jo no podía dejar de llorar, le dolía el vientre horrores, sólo quería acostarse y no salir de la cama hasta que todo terminara, pero a Ellen la idea no le agradó, la hizo levantarse y la llevó al centro comercial.

Tenía trece años, su primer periodo y un brassiere 32 A que le venía cada vez más pequeño, entonces, hastiada de que su madre insistiera en comprarle toda la tienda, se escabulló para ir por una nieve de pistacho y ahí la vio: Anna Milton.

Era pelirroja, con la nariz llena de pecas y los ojos celestes, vestía un short de mezclilla que dejaba ver sus pálidas piernas, converse rosas y una camiseta blanca con la leyenda _girls just wanna have fun_, pero lo más sorprendente era que estaba hablando con chicos, sí, machos varones del género masculino, CHI-COS.

- ¿De pistacho?, no quieres de pistacho- le dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo de medio lado – la de aquí sabe terrible-

- ¿Entonces qué me recomiendas?- le preguntó Jo.

- La de nuez es exquisita-

Jo se encogió de hombros y pidió de chocochips, Anna se rió.

- ¿Estás sola?-

- Vine con mi madre, ya sabes, quiere comprarme todo el departamento de lencería-

- Oh, eso significa que…-

- No lo digas-

- Hoy por fin _te pasó_, bienvenida al mundo de las señoritas, nos bautizamos con sangre, como los cazadores pero más cool-

Esta vez Joanna fue la que se rió.

- Me llamo…-

- Jo, lo sé, estamos en la misma clase de corte y confección, tus puntadas siempre están chuecas-

- Pues vaya, lo siento-

- Me llamo Anna- dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo - ¿te quieres sentar con nosotros?-

- ¿Con…? ah…-

- ¿Te molesta?-

- Hm…no, vamos-

Así conoció a Ash y Gabriel, entró a ese grupo de amistades más fácil de lo que pensó, porque esos muchachos eran graciosos, agradables y la trataron como a una chica más, lo que ella siempre quiso.

Después Dean y Sam comenzaron a frecuentarla de nuevo, entonces tenía 15, un brassiere 34 B y las caderas un poco más anchas, pero pasó algo, porque cuando Dean le sonrió y le dijo que estaba guapísima, Joanna sintió algo en el pecho, algo que parecía golpear como loco y la hizo sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo.

Sin embargo trató de no darle importancia, porque conocía a Dean Winchester de toda la vida y no podía sentir nada por él, además empezó a notar algo: los chicos la miraban.

- Pues porque eres muy bonita- le dijo Anna, sorprendidísima - ¿qué no te habías dado cuenta?-

- ¿De verdad?-

- Pues claro, Jo- repitió Anna – eres tan bonita como una princesa de Disney-

Tomó las palabras de Anna y las creyó, por eso aceptó algunas invitaciones de muchachos y salió con ellos, con la condición de estar en casa a más tardar a las nueve, Joanna Beth descubrió que el mundo de los chicos y las citas no era tan malo como imaginó.

Pero llegó Rick, llegó una tarde a la hora del almuerzo junto con Dean y Sam, se sentó frente a Jo, le sonrió y le dijo:

- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?-

- ¿Perdón?-

- Yo tampoco, pero sólo necesitaba escuchar tu voz de ángel para terminar flechado-

La que terminó flechada fue Jo, había algo en Rick que la invitaba a hacer las cosas más irresponsables, se saltaba las clases, olvidaba las tareas y peleaba con su madre todo el tiempo.

Estaba enamorada como tonta de ese muchacho, por eso cuando Rick la llevó al motel fingió que no tenía miedo, tenía 16 años, pecho talla 36 B que no crecería más, el talle de una muñeca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Después de eso Rick no volvió a llamarla, y Jo sintió que era la mujer más fea del mundo, se arrepintió como nunca de haberse acostado con él, de haberle entregado su corazón que ahora estaba roto sin remedio.

Su madre fingió que no sabía nada, no preguntó, se limitó a consolarla cuando se echaba a llorar, Anna en cambio lo dedujo todo en un instante, y si Anna lo sabía todo el grupo lo sabía, Dean estaba furioso, porque Dean Winchester era protector con todos los que quería y habían herido a Jo sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Rick apareció con la cara molida a golpes frente a su puerta, le pidió perdón y luego se fue, Joanna no supo que decir, sólo se le ocurría una persona que pudo haber hecho tal cosa; cuando vio a Dean en la escuela lo supo: estaba perdidamente enamorada de Dean Winchester, su corazón no quería saber de nadie más.

Los años fueron pasando, pero los Winchester eran una constante en la vida de Joanna Beth, le dolió mucho saber que Dean no iría a la Universidad, ella tampoco fue a una, su madre no podía costearla pero se arregló muy bien con un Community Collage junto a Gabe, Ash y Anna, aprendieron todo lo que debían saber de la noble profesión de la enfermería y comenzaron a trabajar en el hospital junto a Ellen.

Se enfureció con Anna cuando supo que se acostó con Dean, su amiga bufó, torció el gesto y dijo:

- No es tu novio, Jo, no tienes nada de qué molestarte-

Tuvo que admitir que Anna estaba en lo correcto, Dean no era su novio y a ese paso nunca iba a serlo, así que ya había sido suficiente de la dulce Jo enamorada en silencio más no en secreto, porque todos sus amigos ya lo habían notado, todos menos Dean.

Por eso hoy iba a intentarlo, hoy iba a tener el amor de Dean Winchester sí o sí, "acuésteme lo que me acueste" pensó Jo.

Se puso un precioso vestido blanco estampado de pequeñas flores rojas, le quedaba justo arriba de las rodillas, un cinturón le resaltaba el talle, se calzó unas botas cafés y se hizo unas ligeras ondas en el cabello, el maquillaje fue sencillo, se miró al espejo y recordó las palabras de Anna "tan bonita como una princesa de Disney".

- Te ves preciosa- le dijo su madre, besándola en la mejilla.

Jo miró a su madre, guapa como siempre, con el cabello en una trenza francesa, jeans, zapatos de piso y una blusa celeste, se preguntó por qué nunca había tratado de rehacer su vida.

Ellen podría manejar con los ojos cerrados, habían visitado tantas veces a los Winchester que más que saberlo de memoria, parecía que tenían ese camino tatuado en el cerebro.

La puerta de la casa estaba abierta, se oían gritos y risas de niños, Jo llevaba el regalo de Adam en la mano derecha, entraron a la sala, encontrando a sus amigos de siempre: Bobby con su inseparable gorra de camionero, John Winchester con la mirada siempre triste a pesar de su sonrisa, Gabe y su cara de niño travieso, Ash vestido como todo un punk, Sam con esa expresión tan inocentona, Anna con el doctor Crowley…

- ¿Dónde está el chico del cumpleaños?- preguntó Ellen, mientras saludaba a todo el mundo.

- Él y Dean fueron a comprar algunas cosas- aclaró John – van a regresar brincando, créeme, no sé quién de los dos está más emocionado con la fiesta-

- Si no lo detienes seguro que Dean termina saltando en los juegos inflables- comentó Anna, sonriendo – por cierto Jo, estás guapísima con ese vestido-

- Oh, gracias- respondió Joanna, con las mejillas algo rojas – tú también te ves linda-

- No voy a discutir eso- siguió Anna - ¿a quién te vas a llevar a la camita esta noche?-

- Anna Milton…- dijo Ellen, con tono de advertencia.

- Lo único que me llevo a la camita son mis almohadas- respondió Joanna, sonriendo – y el vestido es una baratija que compré en rebaja sobre rebaja, ya sabes que no me gusta gastar demasiado en ropa-

- Pues se te ve muy bien- insistió Anna – ven, siéntate conmigo, y tú también siéntate, Ellen, no estamos trabajando-

- No me hables de trabajo- bufó Ellen, dejándose caer en un sillón – tengo que cubrir el turno de noche hoy-

- ¿Por qué?- exclamó Ash, frunciendo el ceño – malditos esclavistas, ¡anarquía!, Florence Nightingale se levantará de la tumba-

- Estás loco- se rió Ellen – Ruby me llamó, necesitan gente en urgencias, me pagarán el doble, no creo que a Florence le moleste-

- En tal caso…- cedió Ash – pero sigo pensando que nos tratan como chachas-

- Ok, lo tomaré en cuenta- dijo el doctor Crowley, sonriendo – aunque intento ser un buen cristiano con mis enfermeras, entenderán que cuando estás abriendo el pecho de un hombre para sacarle el corazón lo último que pasa por tu mente es decir por favor y gracias-

- Se entiende- intervino Gabe – pero hay modos de pedir las cosas, a mí me tocó estar en quirófano antes de que Zachariah se retirara, era terrible, gritando como loco, insultando a quien se le pusiera en frente…-

- Pero luego llegó Nicholas y comenzamos a recordar al doctor Zach con cariño- dijo Jo, sonriendo – pero dijimos que no hablaríamos de trabajo-

- Pues yo sólo digo que voy a comprarle flores a mis amigas de quirófano- comentó Crowley.

- Tú le compras flores a otra mujer y ya vas a ver cómo te va- le dijo Anna, apretándole la mano cariñosamente – mejor chocolates-

- ¿Chocolates?-

- Sí, de esos que tienen forma de conchitas y estrellas de mar-

- ¿Por qué chocolates?-

- Porque sí, Fergus, deja de preguntar- bufó Anna, aunque sonriendo – desde tiempos inmemoriales el personal de enfermería es recompensado por los agradecidos pacientes con chocolates-

- Ya, compraré un par de cajas- cedió Crowley – y una para medicina interna también-

Entonces escucharon las risas de Adam, él y Dean regresaban de su encargo pero no venían solos, el doctor Castiel venía con ellos, entre él y Dean llevaban a Adam de la mano, levantándolo de vez en vez, haciéndolo reír.

- ¿Ya puedo abrir mi regalo?- preguntó Adam, dando saltos - ¿Puedo?-

- Claro- respondió Castiel, entregándole una bolsa al niño – feliz cumpleaños, Adam-

El niño abrió la bolsa con cara de ilusión pero su expresión cambió enseguida.

- ¿Libros?- preguntó con decepción, sacando cuatro libros de la bolsa – es que…-

- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué le dices en ese tono?, estos libros son geniales, ¿en serio nunca los has leído?-

- El Hobbit…- leyó Adam - ¿qué es un hobbit?-

- Léelo y sabrás- le dijo Castiel.

- Y El Señor de los Anillos, hmm…- Adam suspiró – la mayoría de los invitados trajo figuras de acción, ¿sabes?-

- Pfff, bobadas, estos libros son más entretenidos que esas cosas de plástico, léelos y luego dime si no quisieras ser un dúnadan del norte, un jinete de Rohan, un valiente guerrero de los senescales de Gondor, heredero de Durin, un elfo del bosque negro o un hobbit-

- Ay, Castiel, eres un ñoño- bufó Adam.

- Cuando se trata de Tolkien soy un ñoño, sí- admitió el doctor.

- ¿Entonces tú eres Castiel?- preguntó John – el de los ojos-

- ¿Los ojos?- preguntó el doctor – ah, perdón, sí, soy Castiel Novak, discúlpeme, llegué a su casa hablando de tonterías…-

- Mis hijos hablan tonterías peores- le dijo John, tendiéndole la mano – John Winchester-

- Mucho gusto, señor- contestó Castiel, estrechándole la mano a John – Dean insistió en que viniera…-

- Yo quería que vinieras también- dijo Adam – aunque me regales libros-

- _Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo, mellon_- pronunció Cas –cuando puedas entender lo que te dije hablaremos, Adam-

- Ñoño- bufó Adam.

- A jugar- le dijo John – anda, o será la última fiesta que te organizo-

Adam salió corriendo al patio, uniéndose a los juegos del resto de los niños, Joanna tuvo ocasión de acercarse a Dean, estaba tan guapo como de costumbre, y ella también estaba guapa ese día, el vestido le quedaba perfecto y no había manera de que…

- Hey, Jo, ¿qué pasa con esas fachas?- dijo Dean, riéndose – pareces muñeca de aparador-

- No le hagas caso- intervino Castiel – te ves preciosa-

- Gracias…- murmuró Jo, bajando un poco la mirada – eres muy amable-

- Sí, muchas gracias por la tarta del otro día- dijo Sammy, sonriendo – es el postre favorito de la familia-

- Ah, no fue nada- respondió Cas.

- ¿Le enviaste pay de manzana a la familia Winchester?, bendito seas, hijo- dijo Bobby, riéndose.

- Ah, no los he presentado- dijo Dean – Bobby Singer, el doctor Castiel Novak, residente de medicina interna y único en su especie-

- Mucho gusto, señor- saludó Castiel, sonrojado – no le crea nada a Dean, soy un simple médico-

- Uno que logró impresionar a Nick- dijo Crowley – no seas tan modesto, Castiel-

Jo se sentó de nuevo junto a Anna, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, las cosas no le estaban saliendo como quería, se supone que ella iba a ser el centro de atención, Dean debería estar mirándola a ella, no pendiente de presumir los logros del doctor Castiel.

El resto de la tarde fue pan con lo mismo, todo el mundo hablando de Castiel esto, Castiel aquello, Castiel aquí, Castiel allá, Castiel te saludará y bla bla bla.

Consiguió acercarse de nuevo a Dean, le tocó el hombro, obteniendo la atención que quería.

- ¿Pasa algo, Jo?- comenzó Dean.

- Verás, Dean, yo…-

Y la interrumpieron otra vez, ahora fue culpa de Anna y su novio, al tipo no se le había ocurrido mejor momento para entregarle un anillo de compromiso, qué bien, en otras circunstancias quizá hasta habría llorando pero lo único que le provocó entonces fue un coraje tremendo.

- ¿Es en serio?- siguió Anna, observando incrédula el anillo en su dedo.

- En serio, muy en serio, tanto que compré un anillo de diamantes- le dijo Crowley - ¿entonces es un sí?-

- Sí, claro que sí-

Se abrazaron y se besaron y bla bla bla bla, el mundo parecía conspirar en contra de Joanna, pero ella sabía que el que persevera alcanza, y ella estaba decidida a tener a Dean Winchester sí o sí.

- Ya tengo que irme, cariño- le dijo su madre, besándola en la frente – que Gabriel te lleve a casa, ¿sí?-

- No te preocupes, Ellen- dijo Gabe – que te vaya bien-

A las seis todos se retiraron, Adam despidió a sus invitados en la puerta junto a su familia, Jo supo que había perdido su oportunidad, Dean seguía hablando con Castiel, parecía que tenían demasiadas cosas qué hablar, Jo no entendió por qué, se veían todos los días en el hospital.

- ¿Nos vamos, Jo?- le preguntó Gabe, sonriendo.

- Sí- cedió Joanna – vámonos de una vez-

Gabriel viajaba en una motocicleta que a Jo le recordaba un poco a la de su padre, subir a una moto en vestido es un poco inapropiado pero no le importó, ocupó el lugar del acompañante y rodeó a Gabe por la cintura, de repente sintió ganas de hacer algo estúpido.

- No quiero ir a casa- le dijo a Gabe – vamos a un bar, quiero tomar una copa-

- Como quieras-

Se tomó dos cervezas…bueno, tal vez cuatro, estaba a mitad de su quinta cerveza, Gabe la miraba en silencio y entonces Jo lo notó, su amigo tenía unos ojos muy bonitos.

- Gabe…-

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¿Te acostarías conmigo?-

El pobre Gabriel escupió la cerveza, tosió un par de veces antes de poder hablar.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

- ¿No te parezco linda?-

- Por supuesto que me pareces linda- respondió Gabe, acariciándole la mejilla – me pareces hermosa, Jo…-

- Entonces…- siguió Jo, acercándose más a Gabe - ¿lo harías conmigo?-

Fueron a la parte de atrás del bar, Gabriel la empujó contra la pared, Jo se dejó hacer, Gabe la cargó, ella lo rodeó con las piernas, sintiéndolo entrar lentamente en ella, le arañó la espalda, le llenó la cara de besos, Gabe la sostenía con cuidado…

Y el placer la inundó por completo, soltó un gemido cuando llegó, Gabriel estaba gruñendo contra su cuello, Jo supo que para él también había terminado.

- Dean nunca va a quererme- dijo Jo, mientras Gabe le besaba el cuello.

- No, creo que no- respondió Gabriel, ayudándola a poner los pies en el suelo.

- Pensé que podría llamar su atención con esto- dijo Jo, señalando su vestido – pero él sólo tenía ojos para el doctor Castiel, ¿por qué demonios?-

- Creo que es obvio, Jo-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- No me corresponde a mí decirlo- siguió Gabe.

- ¿Qué tengo de malo, Gabe?, ¿por qué Dean no me mira?-

- Jo…- suspiró Gabe – tú tampoco ves muchas cosas-

Hubo algo en la manera en que Gabriel la miró, algo en el tono de su voz que hizo que Joanna se sintiera culpable.

- Me tengo que ir-

- Déjame llevarte-

- No, tomaré un taxi, hasta luego-

Prácticamente salió corriendo del bar, tomó el primer taxi que vio y fue a casa donde pudo tomar un larguísimo baño, no podía quitarse la sensación de haber hecho algo malo.

Pasó un fin de semana horrible, no podía dejar de pensar en Dean, sentía que si seguía amándolo en silencio su corazón iba a explotar, debía hablarle de sus sentimientos ya.

Cuando llegó el lunes estaba nerviosa, quería ver a Dean, confesarle lo que sentía, pero al mismo tiempo le inquietaba encontrarse con Gabriel, su amigo intentó llamarla varias veces en fin de semana pero no le respondió.

- Buenos días- saludó Jo.

Recibió las respuestas usuales, pero había algo con Gabe, podía sentirlo, la sonrisa de su amigo estaba tan distinta…

La mañana le estaba pareciendo eterna, sólo quería ver a Dean llegar para poder hablarle, además Gabe seguía con ese algo extraño que la hacía sentir tan mal, trataba de fingir que todo estaba como siempre pero era difícil.

- Ok, dime de una vez qué pasó- le preguntó Anna cuando estuvieron a solas - ¿qué le hiciste a Gabe?-

- Nada-

- No me mientas, Joanna Beth- gruñó la pelirroja – dime ya o encontraré la manera de enterarme-

- Es que…-

- ¡Dime!-

- Pues…después de la fiesta de Adam, Gabe y yo fuimos a un bar…-

- Ajá, ¿y?-

- Bebimos-

- Sí, ¿qué más?-

- Yo, bueno, es que…-

- Jo, ya dime-

- Tenía un plan, Anna, quería acercarme a Dean, hablar con él…yo qué sé, quería decirle que…-

- Entiendo-

- Pero no pude hacerlo, él ni siquiera me miró, y cuando Gabe y yo estábamos en el bar pues…le pregunté sí le parecía bonita, él dijo que sí, luego le pregunté sí él…pues…-

- ¿Pues…?-

- Le pregunté sí se acostaría conmigo y… ya sabes-

- ¿Te acostaste con Gabriel?-

- Prácticamente no nos acostamos porque estábamos de pie, bueno, él estaba de pie y yo…-

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?- exclamó Anna, negando con la cabeza – en serio, Jo, ¿qué demonios pensabas?-

- Pues eso, no estaba pensando, pero no importa, hoy hablaré con Dean y…-

- Ay, Jo- suspiró Anna – haz lo que quieras-

- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué dices eso?-

- Ya lo dijiste tú, Dean no te prestó atención en toda la fiesta…-

- Sí, se la pasó con Castiel, ¿y qué?-

- ¿No es obvio?-

- No-

- Pff, olvídalo-

Por fin Dean apareció, sonriendo y tan guapo como siempre, bajaron a comer juntos, Jo tuvo que disimular su molestia, Dean se la pasó hablando con el doctor Castiel, pero el residente tuvo que salir casi corriendo del comedor y Jo vio su oportunidad; al terminar el almuerzo se acercó a Dean, respiró hondo.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Dean?-

- Claro, Jo-

- Bueno, Dean… - ¿por dónde comenzar?- bien, es que tú siempre has sido muy bueno conmigo…-

- Y tú conmigo, Jo-

- Sí pero…siempre cuidabas de mí, ¿recuerdas?, cuando los niños se metían conmigo en la primaria, luego esa vez con Rick…-

- ¿Rick?, ¿qué con ese imbécil?-

- Pues…que lo golpeaste-

- ¿Qué?-

- Lo golpeaste, Dean, ¿lo has olvidado?, fue a mi casa a pedirme perdón, tenía la cara llena de moretones-

- Yo no golpee a Rick, Jo-

- ¿Qué?-

- Aunque ganas no me faltaron- aclaró Dean – Gabriel fue quien lo golpeó, pensé que lo sabías-

- Oh…-

Todo fue claro entonces, fue como un balde de agua fría en la cara y Joanna se sintió terrible, la peor persona del universo, se había portado como una idiota con Gabe, tanto tiempo actuando como tarada, hablando de lo guapo que era Dean en las narices de Gabriel, de lo mucho que le gustaba y cuanto deseaba ser su novia.

- ¿Qué me querías decir, Jo?-

- Me tengo que ir-

Encontró a Gabriel dormitando en la estación de enfermería, ¿qué debería decirle?

- Jo- dijo Gabe, bostezando – me iré a comer entonces-

- No, Gabe, espera- dijo ella, sintiendo que temblaba de pies a cabeza – quería…yo…Gabe, lo siento mucho-

- ¿Qué?-

- He sido una tonta, Gabe, todo el tiempo hablándote de Dean…-

- Oh, entonces ya lo sabes- rió Gabriel – está bien, Jo, no lo hacías a propósito-

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

- Porque estás tan enamorada de Dean- respondió Gabe, sonriendo – no quería amargarte ese amor con mis tonterías-

- Gabe…-

- Jo, en serio no tienes de qué preocuparte-

- Pero el otro día…-

- Olvidaremos ese día si quieres- le dijo Gabriel – Jo, tú eres una chica tan hermosa…no tienes qué sufrir por el amor de nadie, ya verás que pronto encontrarás a alguien que te quiera muchísimo, Jo, porque te lo mereces-

Gabriel le dedicó una sonrisa más y se encaminó al elevador, Joanna supo que, de todas las decisiones importantes de su vida, aquella sería la más fácil de tomar, por eso corrió tras Gabriel y lo abrazó como nunca antes.

- Ya lo encontré- le dijo, con la cara bañada en lágrimas – no te vayas, Gabe-

- Sólo iba a comer, Joanna Beth- le contestó Gabriel, abrazándola – pero puedo morirme de inanición si tú me lo ordenas-

Se colgó del cuello de Gabe y lo besó, sintiendo la sonrisa aún en los labios.

- ¡Por Dios!- exclamó Anna – pensé que jamás te darías cuenta, Jo-

- Soy lenta pero no tonta- le contestó Jo, sonriendo.

- Tendrás que explicar unas cuantas cosas, Joanna- le dijo su madre, fingiendo estar enojada.

- Creo que me perdí de mucho- dijo Ash, acercándose – estaba cambiándole las sábanas a la señora Collins, ¿no han visto a Castiel?, es paciente suya y…-

- OH DIOS MÍO- exclamó Joanna - ¡DEAN Y EL DOCTOR CASTIEL ESTÁN…!-

- Ni se te ocurra- le advirtió Gabe, tapándole la boca con la mano – se supone que no sabemos nada-

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- siguió Jo, sin salir de su asombro – es tan obvio-

- Ellos no se han rendido todavía- dijo Ash, riéndose – tú espera y ya verás-

- Pero… ¿qué dirá John?, ¿cómo van a…?-

- Ay, Jo, eso está fuera de nuestras manos- dijo Ellen, suspirando – tú finge demencia y ya, ¿de acuerdo?-

- De acuerdo-

Joanna recordaba las palabras de Rick siempre que miraba a Gabe, ella tampoco creía en el amor a primera vista, pero sí creía que el corazón cambiaba en cuestión de segundos, había momentos en la vida que tenían ese efecto, se ponía a ella misma como ejemplo: sólo un momento bastó para que su amor de años por Dean se desvaneciera, sólo un momento fue necesario para saber que Gabriel era el indicado para ella, sólo un momento para darse cuenta que el doctor Castiel Novak y Dean Winchester estaban obviamente enamorados hasta los huesos.

Pero claro, ese momento mágico aún no llegaba para esos dos, "pero ya llegará" pensaba Jo "y no van a saber ni qué los golpeó".

* * *

**Y...**

**no sé, amo a Jo, amo a Gabe, hice algo loco xD**

**un beso.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7.- Cómo tener un buen día II**

Bostezó largamente, se talló los ojos y miró el expediente frente a él, con aire resignado, trató de continuar su trabajo y mantenerse positivo.

Los turnos en el hospital comenzaban a alargarse, llegaba cada vez más temprano y se iba cada vez más tarde, sus horas de sueño eran pocas y malas, de un tiempo para acá sobrevivía de puro café y galletas, las comidas decentes las tenía que relegar para los fines de semana.

- Toma- le dijo Jo, dejando un vaso de café frente a él – está muy caliente, con cuidado-

- Eres muy amable, gracias- respondió Cas – me hacía falta-

- Deberías tomar un descanso- le dijo Ellen - ¿desde qué hora estás aquí?-

- Muy temprano- dijo Castiel, dándole un gran trago al café – si continúo trabajando podré irme a las tres o cuatro-

- Ya estás probando las mieles de la residencia médica- bromeó Ash – pero querías ser internista-

- Con todo mi corazón- respondió Castiel, sonriendo – créanme o no, estoy feliz con esto-

- Tu concepto de la felicidad es muy extraño- le dijo Anna – nosotros iremos a comer, te dejamos con Gabe y Ash, ¿otro café?-

- Si no es molestia-

- Sin leche y dos de azúcar- dijo Anna – no te preocupes, te lo traemos-

- Gracias- contestó el médico – ahm, ¿Dean no vino hoy?-

- No sabemos- dijo Ellen - ¿lo necesitabas para algo?-

- No- contestó Cas, bajando la vista – sólo ehh quería saber si estaba bien, es todo, bueno, no las entretengo más, vayan a comer-

- Ajá, volveremos con tu café- le dijo Jo – Gabe, te encargo al doctor, que no se duerma encima de los expedientes-

- Pierde cuidado, cariño – dijo Gabriel.

Los enfermeros se retiraron a hacer su trabajo, dejando a Cas en la estación, cabeceando de vez en vez, siguió con su firme propósito de terminar todo para la tarde, le hacían falta sus buenas horas de sueño pero prefería cobrárselas en casa, de ser preferible en su camita, y de hecho últimamente pensaba cada vez más y más en tener una almohada humana para abrazar en su cama, el candidato principal (y único) para ocupar el puesto era Dean Winchester, pero Cas prefería no hacerse esperanzas.

Sí, Dean le coqueteaba a veces, incluso podría decirse que "le tiraba el calzón", a Cas le hubiera gustado agarrar esos preciosos calzones y…pero Dean, según sabía, era más heterosexual que el pay de manzana que tanto amaba.

Si el Winchester tenía ganas de probar con Castiel, él le hubiera dejado probar y probar todo lo que quisiera, comérselo si se le daba la gana, ¿pero qué tal si luego se arrepentía?, no podría soportar un "lo siento, dice mi mamá que siempre no, la verdad no me van las pollas", en tal caso prefería seguir siendo una especie de fruto prohibido para Dean Winchester, "pero nadie se resiste a probar…" dijo una voz en su cabeza "y cuando Dean lo haga…"

No, mejor dejarse de tonterías y sueños locos, ahora tenía un caso interesantísimo y era necesario poner toda su energía en él.

Entonces vio a Dean acercarse por el pasillo y todas sus resoluciones se fueron al carajo, se levantó casi de un brinco y sonrió como estúpido.

- Hola, Dean- saludó, sin quitar la sonrisa.

- Hola, Cas-

Pero Dean se veía diferente, Castiel lo siguió con la mirada, el conserje parecía caminar por pura suerte, Cas se acercó a él y lo detuvo.

- Estás como zombie, Dean, ¿qué pasó?-

- Trabajé anoche- dijo el Winchester – necesitaban un velador en la construcción cerca de aquí, sólo por una noche-

- ¿Y no has dormido nada?-

- No-

- Dean, no debiste venir-

- Necesitamos el dinero-

Cas se mordió el labio de frustración, comprendía a su amigo, su familia tenía una situación complicada, no estaban en la calle pero vivían al día, entendía que Dean quisiera aprovechar todas las oportunidades de trabajo pero no a costa de su salud.

- Venga, dormirás un poco- le dijo Cas, quitándole el trapeador de las manos – cuando estés repuesto podrás seguir con el trabajo-

- Tengo que limpiar…-

- Yo lo haré, ahora vamos-

Condujo a Dean hasta los dormitorios de los residentes, por fortuna no había nadie (cosa rara), lo hizo recostar en una cama, salió de nuevo al corredor para encontrarlo vacío, suspiró de alivio y puso manos a la obra.

Las tareas de Dean eran más complicadas de lo que parecían, pronto le estuvo doliendo la espalda baja y las manos, además la frente se le cubría de sudor a cada rato, los pacientes lo observaban con curiosidad.

- ¿Dónde está el joven de las pecas?- preguntó una señora, sonriendo dulcemente.

- Ah, se refiere a Dean- dijo Castiel, riendo – el joven de las pecas está muy cansado, como su médico lo envié a tomar una siesta-

- Es un muchacho trabajador- siguió la señora – y usted es muy bueno, doctor, ¿no se meterá en problemas por esto?-

Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba…

- Descuide, no pasará nada-

Lo dudaba muchísimo, mejor se apresuraba a terminar con el trabajo, después de todo no podía tener tan mala suerte como para que Lucifer apareciera y…

- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo, Novak?-

- ¡Dios-padre-misericordioso!- exclamó Castiel, soltando el trapeador del puro susto.

- ¡Novak!- vociferó Lucifer - ¿Dónde está el holgazán de Winchester?-

- Durmiendo- respondió Cas, recogiendo el trapeador del suelo – fue idea mía, doctor, él no…-

- ¿En las camas de los residentes?- gritó Nicholas, morado del coraje - ¡Despiértelo inmediatamente!-

- No es necesario- bufó Dean, acercándose – con tanto grito que pega no se puede dormir-

- ¿Cómo te atreves, conserje?- bramó Lucifer – Y usted, Novak, ¿en qué estaba pensando?-

- No podía dejarlo trabajar así- explicó Castiel – se caía de sueño y…-

- Es su trabajo- gruñó Nicholas – y usted no debe involucrarse con los empleados del hospital, ya he pasado por alto la amistad que tiene con el personal de enfermería, Novak, pero llegar a esto…deme sus expedientes-

- Por favor, doctor…-

- No me ruegue, Novak, lo detesto, deme los expedientes-

- Sí, doctor-

Él no era del tipo de personas que rogaran, también tenía su orgullo y no pensaba ceder aunque se tratara del doctor Nicholas, tomó los expedientes y se los entregó a Lucifer, quien seguía rojo de rabia.

- Ahora quiero que se largue- dijo Nicholas – no quiero verlo en lo que resta de la jornada, preséntese mañana una hora antes de lo normal para ver qué haré con usted-

- Pero no es justo- intervino Dean – Cas sólo quería ayudarme, el que debería recibir un castigo soy yo, es culpa mía-

- No, Dean- le interrumpió Cas – son mis acciones y debo responder por ellas-

- No hiciste nada malo, Cas-

- Winchester, ya basta- gruñó Nicholas.

- Es que Cas…-

- Lárgate tú también- bufó Lucifer – vete, si veo tu estúpida cara un segundo más te juro que…-

- Sabe que está siendo injusto- continuó el Winchester – Cas no ha hecho nada malo, ¿por qué tiene que…?-

- Si no te largas en este momento te juro que tu querido "Cas" va a pagar las consecuencias de tu idiotez, Winchester, ¡desaparécete!-

Dean apretó los puños, contuvo un insulto y se alejó a grandes trancos.

- Novak- llamó Nicholas – lo quiero puntual mañana, ¿entendido?-

- Sí, señor-

Alcanzó a Dean en los vestidores, el conserje ya se había cambiado de ropa, parecía furioso, Castiel no supo qué decirle.

- Ese maldito…- masculló Dean – es un imbécil, Cas, no te merecías eso-

- Está bien-

- No está bien-

- Cálmate, Dean-

- Me enfurece saber que tienes problemas por mi culpa-

- Te lo dije antes, fueron mis acciones, las consecuencias son mías, no podía dejar que trabajaras así, pudiste haberte hecho daño-

- Ay, Cas- suspiró Dean - ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

- ¿Eh?-

- Es decir, el resto del día- rió Dean – estamos fuera hasta mañana por lo menos-

- Pensaba ir a casa y no hacer nada-

- Pues cancela tus increíbles planes, hoy traigo el impala-

Siguió a Dean al estacionamiento donde el precioso impala de John Winchester los esperaba, Castiel ocupó en el asiento del copiloto y entonces recordó que no había preguntado a dónde iban, volvió la vista hacia a Dean quien sonreía, con los ojos en el camino y las manos en el volante, Cas nunca lo había visto tan contento, prefirió seguir en silencio por miedo a romper ese momento.

El auto se detuvo y el hechizo se rompió, Dean los había llevado a una escuela, Cas ya no pudo aguantarse la curiosidad.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

- Venimos por Adam y Sam- explicó Dean, mientras enviaba un mensaje por su celular – no se tardarán mucho, luego iremos a la feria-

- ¿A la feria?-

- A la feria- rió Dean - ¿o preferirías ir a otro lugar?-

- No, está bien pero, ehm, ¿no estás cansado?-

- Nah, ya estoy mejor, todo gracias a ti, Cas-

- No fue nada- respondió Castiel, enrojeciendo – Dean, la verdad es que…-

- ¡Dean!- gritó Adam, corriendo hacia su hermano.

- Hey- contestó Dean, acariciando el cabello de Adam.

- Castiel- saludó Adam - ¡ya estoy leyendo los libros que me regalaste!-

- ¿Y qué tal?-

- ¡Están geniales!, leí el Hobbit y acabo de terminar el primero del Señor de los Anillos-

- Me alegra que te hayan gustado- dijo Cas, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué tal el día?- preguntó Dean.

- Todo bien- dijo Sam, acercándose - ¿pasó algo?, ¿por qué nos sacaste de clases?-

- No pasó nada, bueno, algo así, el punto es que iremos a la feria- explicó Dean.

- ¡Sí, la feria!- exclamó Adam, brincando - ¿me puedo subir a la montaña rusa?-

- Claro- le dijo Dean – pero mejor nos vamos ya-

- ¿Cómo que a la feria?- habló Sam – y ahora que lo pienso, tú deberías estar trabajando, también el doctor Castiel-

- Larga historia- suspiró Cas.

- Te contamos luego- dijo Dean – vámonos ya-

Castiel no podía recordar la última vez que había ido a una feria, todo era color con las luces, los anuncios y los premios de los juegos, había un brillo extraño que inundaba el lugar, risas y pláticas alegres, olor a palomitas, algodón de azúcar y manzanas de caramelo, fue como entrar en un recuerdo feliz de la infancia, uno que nunca tuvo.

Subieron a muchos juegos, Cas no podía dejar de gritar y reírse junto a Adam, incluso disfrutó el paseo en la montaña rusa, jugó a pesar de saber que muchos de aquellos juegos estaban truqueados, se ganó un peluche gigante de un gorila morado, no sabía dónde iba a poner aquello pero le dio igual.

- Quiero ir a las tazas y al carrusel y…- comenzó Adam.

- Tranquilo, campeón- dijo Dean – iremos a comprar algo de comer y luego sigues en los juegos que quieras-

Terminaron sentados en una mesa frente al carrusel, comiendo hot dogs, papas con queso, manzanas acarameladas y más dulces, Adam no quiso comer nada, se fue directo a los juegos.

- Hace muchísimo que no pisaba una feria- dijo Cas, mientras comía una papa – son geniales-

- Se nota- rió Dean – no sé quién se divertía más, Adam o tú-

- ¿Qué demonios vas hacer con ese peluche?- preguntó Sam, señalando el gorila morado.

- Hm, no sé- se rió Cas – probablemente lo use para acurrucarme en la noche, ya sabes, para abrazarlo y eso-

- Mejor consigue uno de carne y hueso- le dijo Dean, riéndose.

- Si fuera tan sencillo…- suspiró Cas, enrojeciendo – no pienses que no lo he considerado-

- Entonces…- comenzó Sam – ehm, ¿no tienes…novio?-

- No- rió Cas – tengo soltería crónica-

- Ay, Cas- dijo Dean, sonriendo - ¿nunca tuviste una novia?-

- Sí, tuve una- le contó el doctor – y antes de que preguntes, sí, he tenido sexo con chicas-

- Vaya, ¿y qué pasó?- insistió Dean.

- Era una chica muy guapa, yo la quería, éramos buenos amigos, decidimos comenzar a salir cuando le dije que creía que era gay, y ella, pobre, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas pero nada, sólo consiguió que llegara una vez y…bueno, fue en su cara-

Sam y Dean estaban partiéndose de risa, Castiel se les unió poco después.

- Pobre chica- dijo Dean, riendo – qué grosero, Cas-

- Lo sé- suspiró Castiel – después de eso terminamos, seguimos como amigos hasta que acabé la facultad, ella decidió hacer su residencia en otro estado, y después de ella no volví a salir con chicas, es decir, no en plan romántico-

- ¿Y cuando tuviste novio?- le preguntó Sammy.

- Ahh, eso fue en la facultad, estuvimos juntos muy poco, seis meses más o menos, pero no pasó mucho-

- ¿Entonces cómo sabes que eres gay?- preguntó Dean.

- Porque…- Cas suspiró – me gustan los hombres, por eso, porque veo a un tipo guapo y siento algo que no me provocan las mujeres bonitas, porque ha habido mujeres muy importantes para mí y las quise a todas pero nunca las he deseado, nunca tuve ganas de tenerlas, ¿comprendes?, no como quisiera tener a ciertos hombres que conocí y conozco-

- ¿Cómo lo toman tus padres?- siguió Dean.

- No muy bien, son muy religiosos, siguen sin perdonármelo-

- Debe ser duro- dijo Sam.

- A veces- admitió Cas – trato de no desanimarme-

Dejaron el tema al ver a Adam acercarse, con la sonrisa en la cara y las mejillas sonrojadas de felicidad.

- Bueno, hermanito, creo que ya te subiste a todos los juegos por lo menos dos veces, es hora de volver a casa- le dijo Dean – además no has comido nada-

- Quiero ir a la casa del terror- dijo Adam, haciendo un pucherito – anda, Dean, eso último y te prometo que ya-

- No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Sam inmediato – se puede asustar, Dean, y luego tendrá pesadillas y…-

- No finjas, Sammy- rió Dean – el único asustado aquí eres tú-

- No es cierto- gruñó el muchacho – y no me llames Sammy frente al doctor-

- Pruébalo- siguió Dean – entremos a la casa, ¿o te da miedito?-

- Qué miedito ni qué miedito- bufó Sam – vamos de una vez-

Después de dejar el gorila de peluche en el auto, se dirigieron a la atracción, la casa en estaba pintada de negro, con monstruos y llamas de cartón en la fachada, Adam parecía contentísimo, Sam por su parte…bueno, temblaba un poco.

- Si te da miedo no deberías entrar- aconsejó Castiel.

- No tengo miedo- insistió Sam.

- Bueno, hay que entrar- dijo Dean, sonriendo - ¿listos?-

- ¡Sí!- gritó Adam.

Los pasillos estaban cubiertos de telas negras y telarañas de algodón, podían escucharse gritos y aullidos de fondo, lo primero que encontraron fueron fantasmas con grilletes, que lanzaban terribles gemidos, Adam se escondió detrás de Sam; de repente, un payaso salió de la nada y el pobre Sam se aterrorizó, salió corriendo con Adam detrás de él, Cas y Dean no pudieron contener las risas.

- Pobre Sammy- dijo Dean – los payasos le dan mucho miedo, no debí provocarlo para entrar-

- Estará bien- rió Cas- hay que alcanzar a esos dos valientes-

Siguieron andando entre tanto monstruo cutre, encontraron un ataúd de vampiro enorme, Dean no pudo evitar la tentación y lo abrió, metiéndose enseguida.

- Creo que este vampiro en vida fue más grande que Sammy, y más gordo además-

- Cabemos los dos ahí- se rió Castiel.

- Veamos- dijo Dean, tirando de Cas para que entrara también.

- Dean…- comenzó Castiel, sonrojado.

Dean lo rodeaba por la cintura con ambos brazos, apretándolo contra él, a pesar de la poca luz, Castiel pudo haber contado las pequitas en la nariz de Dean de no haber estado tan nervioso.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Cas- dijo el Winchester – a pesar de los problemas que te ocasioné-

- Me preocupo por ti porque me importas- respondió Castiel, mirando a Dean fijamente a los ojos – eres…eres muy importante para mí, Dean-

- Y tú para mí, Cas- continuó el rubio, acercando lentamente su rostro al de Castiel – mucho-

- ¿Sí?-

- Sí-

- ¿Entonces tú…?-

- ¿Yo?-

- Tú…yo…es decir…-

- Dime, Castiel-

- ¿Vas a besarme?-

Dean le respondió con un roce de labios, fue suave y rápido, pero suficiente para colorear las mejillas de Castiel de rojo, Dean le estaba sonriendo, se mojó los labios de una manera tan sensual que Cas pensó que se derretiría.

- ¿Algún problema?- preguntó Dean.

- Ninguno- respondió Cas, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del rubio - ¿me besarás de nuevo?- Dean lo besó - ¿eso significa que me quieres?-

- Significa que me gustas, ¿estás bien con eso?-

- Perfecto- esta vez Cas fue quien besó.

- ¡DEAN!- eran los gritos de Sammy.

Se rieron otra vez, a pesar de que el momento se había perdido, no tardaron en encontrar a Sam y Adam, el día de juego había terminado.

Por más que insistió, Dean no pudo convencer a Cas de llevarlo a su casa.

- Al menos para que no lleves ese ridículo peluche en el autobús…-

- Ya nos veremos mañana- le dijo Castiel, sonriente.

- Mañana- repitió Dean – adiós-

Volvió a casa como flotando en un sueño, a pesar de los gruñidos de Sam y las quejas de Adam, lo más extraño vino a la hora de cenar, descubrió que el apetito se le había ido por completo.

Subió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, contempló el ángel de yeso que comprara su madre cuando estaba embarazada de él, le encantaba cuando su padre le contaba la historia de ese angelito tan soso, sonrió sin quererlo.

Mañana…hacía mucho que Dean no se sentía tan feliz por las palabras de alguien, por la promesa oculta detrás de la sonrisa de Castiel; Kerouac tenía razón, _mañana_ de repente se había convertido en la palabra más hermosa del mundo.

"Mañana…quisiera que _mañana_ fuera hoy".

* * *

**Lamento mucho que esto haya perdido la gracia y se convirtiera en algo tan cursi y todo D:**

**En fin, me divierto escribiendo de todas maneras, me gustaría que me dijeran qué les parece el fic, retroalimentación y todo el rollo.**

**Yo sigo enamorada de Crowley, Dean, Cas y... dsfhdsjkfhkjdshfksd LAMENTO TANTO AMAR A MEG**

**Aunque en este fic ni sale, pero ahhsadsadf, es que Rachel Miner es bellísima y bla bla, **

**Besos :B**


	8. Chapter 8

**8.- Las ventajas de tener un auto**

Para ser justos, el impala aún no era totalmente propiedad de Dean, su padre había decidido soltárselo para ir al trabajo y era suyo la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto cuando la camioneta de John se averiaba.

Dean conocía ese auto como la palma de su mano, podía arreglarlo en un dos por tres y cuando se sentaba al volante era como volar, una probadita de la libertad que no tenía; además ya no se levantaba tan temprano para ir a trabajar, tampoco debía soportar la lentitud del transporte público.

Ese día, por ejemplo, había llegado en menos de media hora al hospital, en parte por la velocidad de su bebé (como le decía al auto), en parte por el ansia que tenía de ver a cierta persona…cierta persona que acababa de subirse al elevador.

El Winchester corrió para alcanzar el ascensor, subió justo a tiempo y las puertas se cerraron detrás de él.

- Dean- saludó Cas, con esa voz rasposa tan suya – buenos días-

Sólo eran ellos dos en el elevador, Dean no necesitó pensárselo dos veces, apretó el botón del último piso.

- ¿Por qué…?-

Calló al doctor con un beso, primero suave, sintiendo a Cas ceder al contacto, arrinconó al residente contra la pared, profundizando el beso, deslizó su lengua lentamente, obteniendo una respuesta inmediata a sus acciones.

Castiel lo apretó contra sí, Dean soltó un gemido cuando su cadera chocó con la de Cas, continuó besándolo, acariciándolo donde las manos alcanzaban, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Castiel, subió la playera interior para encontrarse con dos pezones rosados y duros.

- ¿Pensaste en mí?- preguntó de pronto, tomando un pezón entre sus dedos, apretándolo despacio - ¿sí, Cas?-

- Sí- respondió Castiel, en un gemido – mucho, ¿tú?-

- No tienes idea-

Las reacciones de Cas eran deliciosas, hubiera seguido chupando esos pezones de no ser porque el ascensor amenazaba con detenerse, se separaron enseguida, Castiel se acomodó la ropa tan rápido como pudo, Dean notó que ambos tenían serios problemas luchando por salir de sus pantalones.

- Esperaré hasta que termines tu trabajo- habló Dean al oído de Cas – estaré en el estacionamiento, esperaré lo que haga falta-

Sintió a Cas estremecerse ante sus palabras, Dean quiso retenerlo a su lado para seguir besándolo pero lo dejó salir del elevador.

El día le pareció eterno pero la jornada por fin acabó, Dean corrió al estacionamiento, se metió al auto y esperó, sintiendo una extraña cosquilla en el vientre cuando divisó por fin a Castiel.

El joven doctor subió al auto, le sonrió a Dean, y el viaje transcurrió en silencio, sólo por las veces que Cas indicó el camino a su departamento, ir tras el volante le daba una extraña sensación de seguridad a Dean, como si tuviera el control de la situación de alguna manera.

El departamento de Cas era amplio y estaba bastante limpio, había libros de medicina y algunas novelas, la habitación era sencilla, sólo la cama, un escritorio bien ordenado y unos cuantos libros más.

- Espérame un momento, por favor- dijo Cas, sonriendo aún – ponte cómodo-

Dean se quitó las botas y se sentó en la cama, de repente ya no se sentía tan en control como antes, miró para todos lados, como si buscara respuestas en algún sitio de la habitación, de verdad se iba a acostar con un hombre, pero no era cualquier hombre, se trataba de Castiel Novak, el doctor Castiel Novak, el residente de medicina interna más talentoso según el mismísimo Lucifer, Cas, con esos ojos azules tan bonitos.

A pesar de que el corazón le latía como loco, Dean se recostó en la cama y se sintió adormilado, la espera estaba haciéndose larga, entonces Cas entró en la habitación, le dedicó otra sonrisa y se subió a la cama con la agilidad de un gato, dejando a Dean debajo de él.

- Perdona, estaba preparándome – explicó Castiel, besando a Dean en los labios - ¿estás bien?-

- Bien-

Los labios se encontraron de nuevo en cálidos besos, las manos se deslizaron y la ropa dejó de estorbarles, Dean tuvo que parar un momento cuando contempló la desnudez del otro, colocó a Castiel debajo de él, dibujó cada contorno de aquel cuerpo con besos y caricias, era tan delicioso que pudo haber pasado toda una vida en ello.

- Dean…- suspiró Castiel, abrazándolo – deseaba tanto que esto pasara-

- Yo también- correspondió Dean.

Las piernas de Cas rodearon la cintura de Dean y supo lo que debía hacer a continuación, sólo que los nervios se lo impedían, era la primera vez que se sentía paralizado en una situación como esa.

- Tú vas aquí- dijo Cas, tomando el miembro de Dean y guiándolo hacia su entrada.

Se introdujo lentamente en el otro, viendo el deseo y el placer apareciendo en los ojos azules de Castiel, se empujó por completo en él, sintiendo que su mente se nublaba unos segundos, comenzó a moverse primero despacio, escuchando los jadeos de Cas.

- Más fuerte- pidió Cas, apretando su interior.

- Por favor, Cas, no hagas eso- gimió Dean, mordiendo el hombro de Castiel - ¿no te hago daño?-

- No- respondió Cas, sonriendo – más rápido, por favor-

Y hubo que aumentar la velocidad, aunque para ambos era como si el tiempo se detuviera de pronto, y fuera sólo la piel, el sudor y las manos de Castiel aferrándose a la espalda de Dean, y la boca de Dean buscando los recovecos más sensibles del cuello de Cas, el obsceno y excitante sonido de las pieles al chocar, y el placer aumentando con cada latido, con cada nombre suspirado, gemido, gritado.

Fue como una explosión: en su sexo, en su cabeza y en su corazón; Dean apretó a Castiel en un abrazo húmedo, su respiración acelerada comenzando a normalizarse, sentía la semilla del otro mojándole el vientre.

- ¿Dean?- llamó Cas entre jadeos - ¿estás bien?-

- Muy bien- respondió Dean, acomodándose al lado de Cas, sonrió al ver aquellos ojos azules tan limpios - ¿qué tal tú?-

- Excelente- contestó Cas, sonriendo – ha sido…-

- Sí-

Dean cerró los ojos, aún con la sonrisa pintada en los labios, recuperando la calma de a poco, entonces sintió a Castiel colocarse sobre él, abrió los ojos para encontrar al doctor sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

- Dame un momento más, no duraré mucho si…-

- No importa- dijo Castiel, moviendo sus caderas sobre las de Dean, causando que ambas hombrías se tocaran – me gusta hacerte sentir bien-

Cas mantuvo aquel roce un buen rato, Dean sólo podía jadear y suspirar, cuando intentaba moverse para dejar al doctor debajo éste se lo impedía con mano firme y una sonrisa; de pronto Castiel tomó el miembro de Dean y lo llevó a su entrada, comenzó a bajar las caderas hasta que lo tuvo dentro totalmente.

Las manos de Dean encontraron sitio en las caderas de Castiel, las acarició y sintió como empezaban a moverse, marcando un ritmo frenético que los llevó a ambos al límite.

Para cuando la cordura regresó a Dean se dio cuenta de que estaba agotadísimo, cubierto en sudor, saliva y otras cosas, jadeante y con ganas de dormirse al menos dos días seguidos, la habitación ya estaba oscura, Castiel dijo algo y se levantó a encender las luces y abrir la ventana, la noche los había alcanzado sin que lo sintieran.

Cas prácticamente lo arrastró al baño donde se ducharon juntos, Dean se vistió la pijama que le prestó su doctor, esperó a que Castiel cambiara las sábanas de la cama que habían acabado bastante sucias, y se acostó sin agregar más, dejando que Cas lo abrazara.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a casa?- preguntó Cas, preocupado – puedes llamar a tu padre o…-

- No quiero- dijo Dean, sonriendo.

No quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Cas, ni ver otros ojos ni escuchar otra voz, Dean Winchester había encontrado la libertad que le negaban en el cuerpo de Castiel Novak, en sus besos y sus gemidos, era un placer diferente, con significado, un placer sencillo y a la vez lleno de complejidades.

Además, el impala estaba aparcado afuera, no había lugar a donde no pudiera llegar en ese bebé, ya pensaría después en qué hacer; algunas de las ventajas de conducir tus propias ruedas.

* * *

**Normalmente actualizo los lunes pero como estaré terriblemente ocupada la semana próxima...**

**en fin, espero que les guste el cap, nos leemos :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**9.- Love is an open door**

Había un calor distinto en su cama, Castiel abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro sereno de Dean Winchester, se veía tan diferente así, tan tranquilo, tan…libre.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron, miraron directo a los de Cas y la magia comenzó: una sonrisa, una chispa especial en sus ojos; era la energía arrolladora de Dean volviendo a él, algo que Cas encontraba fascinante.

- ¿Qué tengo en la cara?- preguntó Dean, sonriendo aún.

- Todo- le contestó Cas, besándolo suavemente – me gusta tu cara-

- Ya veo que sabes apreciar la belleza-

- Oh, cállate- se rió Castiel, levantándose de la cama - ¿desayuno?-

- ¿Lees mentes?, muero de hambre-

Preparó suficiente comida para un Dean hambriento, que de hecho era bastante, y se sentaron a desayunar juntos, intercambiando besos de vez en cuando, sonriendo como idiotas, apenas dándose cuenta que parecían una parejita de recién casados.

- Gracias por el desayuno- dijo Dean, abrazando a Cas y besándolo de nuevo – estuvo delicioso-

- Sí, no fue nada- respondió el doctor, algo sonrojado – Dean, creo que debemos hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer-

- ¿Te refieres al mejor sexo de toda mi vida?- preguntó el Winchester, sonriendo – no creo que debamos hablar de ello-

- ¿Por qué?-

- No creo que pueda mantenerme sereno si tocamos el tema, Cas, probablemente te tumbe sobre la mesa y te lo haga aquí mismo, así que…-

- Dean- siguió Cas, más rojo que antes – no me refería a hablar del acto en sí, es decir, bueno…quiero que aclaremos la situación-

- ¿Situación?-

- Sí, bueno, aquí hay…eh, dos adultos que…ehm, han admitido sus sentimientos por el otro y, como adultos responsables que son, tuvieron sexo anoche que, cabe decir, disfrutaron muchísimo y…bueno, creo que…es decir, la gente tiene sexo sin compromiso todo el tiempo pero tú y yo, Dean, tú…yo quiero, es que yo…-

- Yo también, Cas- dijo Dean, sonriendo – sabes, nunca he tenido una relación estable, mi relación más larga fue de tres semanas pero…eh, contigo vale la pena intentar-

- ¿Lo dices en serio?-

- Muy en serio, Cas, no soy del tipo que dice cursilerías a la ligera-

- Te quiero, Dean-

- Lo sé-

El celular de Dean tenía más de 30 llamadas perdidas así que, aunque les pesara a ambos, el Winchester debía regresar a casa y reportarse, claro que primero se dieron a la tarea de buscar toda la ropa de Dean esparcida por la habitación.

- Te veré el lunes, supongo- dijo Dean, besando a Castiel de nuevo – no puedo esperar a que sea lunes-

- Sólo será un día, Dean- rió Cas, regalándole otro beso al Winchester – podremos sobrevivir-

- Sí, ahora iré a que John Winchester me grite y me diga cuánto lo decepciono, cosa de rutina- dijo Dean, rodando los ojos – en serio, Cas, a veces sólo…ya sabes, quisiera tomar un descanso-

- ¿Cómo qué?, ¿vacaciones?-

- No sólo vacaciones, siempre he querido…tomar el impala y quemar las llantas en la carretera, ¿sabes?-

- Suena genial, ¿por qué no lo intentas?-

- No lo sé, Cas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí, Sammy quiere ir a la Universidad, Adam merece una vida feliz, papá quiere que lo ayude con el taller y…-

- ¿Y tú qué quieres, Dean?, ¿no te mereces también una vida feliz?-

- Te tengo a ti, ¿verdad?, creo que es un inicio-

- Dean…-

Abrazó a Dean y lo besó, porque una hora más tarde o dos no harían ninguna diferencia en los regaños de John, se recostaron en la cama, viendo telebasura y comiendo palomitas, intercambiando besos y dejando que el teléfono de Dean sonara y sonara.

- Papá estará furioso- comentó Dean, riendo – da igual, valió la pena-

- Sí…- Cas suspiró – cuídate, nos veremos-

- Ajá, oye eh…llámame, ¿sí?-

- Sí-

Cuando Dean se fue, Castiel sintió algo extraño en el pecho, había vivido solo desde hacia suficiente tiempo para dejarse de esas sensiblerías, pero ahora…el departamento se vació terriblemente cuando Dean se marchó.

Tendría que estar saltando de alegría después de todo lo que había pasado con Dean, ahora estaban oficialmente juntos, Dean era el hombre más guapo que Cas hubiera visto en su vida y era suyo.

Y la cama, Dios-padre-misericordioso, la cama parecía tan grande ahora, sólo en pensar todas las cosas que hicieron y dijeron en ese colchón…

- Dean Winchester va a volverme loco- se dijo Cas, sonrojándose cada vez más.

Sí, terminaría volviéndolo loco pero no le importaba, Dean lo hacía feliz, casi había olvidado lo que se sentía la felicidad, desde que salió de casa de sus padres la vida para Castiel había sido difícil, nunca fue bueno haciendo amigos y ni se diga tratando de ligar, creyó que probablemente su destino era recurrir a las pajas por el resto de su vida, entonces llega Dean Winchester con sus ojos, su boca y su perfecta nariz y su destino se fue a la mierda, pero en el buen sentido.

Dean hacía que su corazón se volviera loco, que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y que apareciera una sonrisa en su rostro, Dean era la persona que no estaba buscando, el novio que sus padres jamás aceptarían pero le daba igual, era su felicidad y, con suerte, él se convertiría en la felicidad de Dean.

Lo había descubierto al fin, con Dean Winchester se sentía él mismo, era una puerta a la libertad de ser quien en realidad era, a las sensaciones y a los sentimientos, al amor, por más cursi que sonara, y Dios sabía que Cas no dejaría que nada cerrara esa puerta.

Estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto del día en la más pura inactividad cuando escuchó el timbre, tal vez Dean había olvidado algo, podría darle otro beso y..

- ¿Michael?-

- Hola, Cassie-

Michael Novak, el hijo perfecto, su hermano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Oh, ven acá-

De pronto Cas se vio apretujado en un abrazo, sintiendo las palmadas no tan suaves de su hermano en la espalda.

- Tenía muchas ganas de verte, Cassie- dijo Mike, sonriendo - ¿Cómo va todo?-

- Bien, bien…- respondió Cas, apenas notando la maleta que Michael llevaba - ¿piensas quedarte?-

- ¿Te molesta?-

- Oh, no, para nada, eh…pasa-

Michael parecía contento, se la pasó hablando de quién-sabe-qué cosas que Cas no entendió del todo, su cabeza seguía desconectada, los efectos secundarios de Dean Winchester.

- ¿Te ha ido bien, Cassie?-

- ¿Qué?, ah, sí, todo…bien-

- Si llegué en un mal momento…-

- No, no, Mike, no pasa nada- Cas sonrió- puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras-

- Gracias, Cassie- dijo Michael – prepararé la cena-

Por más que Castiel insistió en dormir en la sala, Michael no se dejó convencer y terminaron compartiendo la cama de Cas, cosa bastante incómoda considerando lo que acababa de pasar con Dean unas horas antes, ahora su hermano dormía junto a él, bizarro.

La idea de pasar el domingo junto a Mike no le molestó en absoluto, pero cuando su hermano estaba cerca Cas se sentía un poco limitado, sabía que era injusto con Mike que tanto le había apoyado, pero no podía evitar esa sensación.

Sobra decir que tampoco tuvo oportunidad de llamar a Dean ni de enviarle un mensaje, pero bueno, sólo serían unos días con Mike, además vería al Winchester el lunes y le aclararía todo, ¿verdad?, no había nada de qué preocuparse…más o menos.

* * *

**Lamento que sea cortito, me escapé de mis responsabilidades porque NO QUIERO HACER ESA MALDITA TAREA, AGHASDJHASKFDHSA!**

**en fin, el título?, por esa canción de la peli de Frozen, me encantó xD, me encantó Hans...**

**bueno, espero que no tengan tanta tarea como yo**

**saludos!**


End file.
